Book 1: Jack Overland Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Based off of Harry Potter. Rated T in this story, I think. Minor curses in later chapters. Jack Overland Potter, the boy who lived, is now going to find out he is a wizard with a secret most know about. He meets new friends on his way to a school called Hogwarts. Sucky summary, sorry, got nothing to say. Has Big four, Merripunzel and Hijack and some others. Please, R
1. Chapter 1: The boy who lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say they're perfectly normal. They were the last people you would ever think that would be involved in anything mysterious or, dare they say it, even magical. And it was because they didn't tolerate nonsense like that, _especially magic. _

Mr. Dursley, who is a director in a place called Grummings. Although he doesn't work out as much as back in the days, he is still a large beefy man. With a brownish mustache that somewhat curled upwards. And yes, you could barely see his neck. Unlike his wife, Mrs. Dursley, who is a rather thin and somewhat tall women. She had blonde hair, unlike her brown haired husband, and had a neck that some would say ' A giraffe neck', because of her rather sickeningly tall neck. Yet, it came useful at times when she would crane over her gardening. Also, spying on neighbors. They have a one year old boy, by the name of Lucifer. He was tiny, yet he was beefy. Not in the muscle beefy though. His parents preached he was the finest and most beautiful person in the world.

The Dursley's had everything they could want. Yet they still held a secret. It was also their greatest fear. They feared someone might uncover it. They could've sworn they would kill themselves if _anyone_ found out about the Overlands. Which is ironic, since Mrs. Overland is Mrs. Dursley's own flesh and blood sister. They have never tried to get into contact for over 5 years. In fact, Mrs. Dursley acted as she never had a sister...ever, because her and her good-for-nothing husband were unNormal as it goes. She shuddered to think what everyone in town would say if the Overlands came for a visit. One thing out of a few things Mrs. Dursley did know, is in fact, they also have a son. It's just that Mrs. Dursley never thought about even visiting. Just another reason why she didn't want her little Lucifer to get in the mix between the two sisters.

The Dursley's woke up. It's now a dull and gray Tuesday when Mr. Dursley had to go to work. This, my dear friends, is were the true story starts.

There was no cloud is sight. Mr. Dursley hummed as he packed his things in a small briefcase. Mrs. Dursley gossiped happily on the phone while she set little Lucifer on his high chair.

None of them noticed a stray, large, tawny owl flutter swiftly past the window sill.

At Eight O'clock, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase and went to peck his wife. He was going to kiss Little Lucifer good-bye, but missed as said boy turned his head to throw his cereal at the nearest wall.

"That's a good boy. Show that cereal who's boss." Mr. Dursley chuckled as he swooped past his wife and out the door. He got in his car and drove off.

Yet, on the corner of the street, he saw something rather peculiar. He saw a cat reading a newspaper. At first, Mr. Dursley didn't know what he saw, so he almost got whiplash by whipping his head to the side. As if my magic, the map was no where to be seen. What could have he been thinking of? Surely it was a trick of the dull light, right? Mr. Dursley took a moment to blink at the cat, and said cat blinked back. Having enough, Mr. Dursley drove off again, and watched the cat through his rear mirror. The cat seemed to be reading a sign that read 'Privet four'. No...cats were not supposed to be reading maps/signs. The cat was just looking at it, Mr. Dursley somewhat thought.

At the edge of the thrid street he passed, he saw something that put the cat thought somewhere else in his mind. In the traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice a few people pass by his car dressed in robes. People dressed in cloaks, not robes. Mr. Dursley is now enraged. He couldn't bear to see such weird looking people-The getups the youngsters wore these days! He started to think this is another stupid trend in cloths, like short pants that reached up to your rear end. Said man drummed his fingertips on his steering wheel in angry thoughts. He just so happened to watch a small group of those stupid kids. Yet, they didn't look young enough to be even called teens. Mr. Dursley found a new rage as he saw a guy, who must be older than him, wear a emerald-green cloak! The freaking nerve of him!

But the thought of that they were doing this weird trend is for a joke, hit Mr. Dursley like a hammer. Why hadn't he think of that?

The traffic jam finally stopped, to let Mr. Dursley get to his job. Yet, he's fifteen minuets late.

* * *

After Mr. Dursley got home, he went straight to the point and asked his wife.

"Have you heard of your sister lately?" He asked in a careful tone.

As he expected, her expression turned from shocked to anger to even regret. All in one second.

"No." She snapped.

"Funny stuff on the news, and what happened today." Mr. Dursley somewhat flinched.

"So?" His wife sharply replied.

"Well...I thought...Maybe...this would be because of her own species." Mr. Dursley scratched his ear.

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea. Mr. Dursley dared to say the dreaded name of his wife's sister. _Overland._ But he decided against it. Instead, he said.

"Their son-he would be around Lucifer's age right?" As he said that, Lucifer perked up at his name.

"Yes. I suppose." His wife visibly stiffened.

"What was the name? Jakie?" Mr. Dursley didn't even bother to remember the name that was said by a random stranger at his office.

"Jack. What a nasty name." Mrs. Dursley flung her tea cup in anger.

* * *

While Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had gone to sleep, the cat that had been staring out into the open showed no sign's of falling asleep. Said cat jumped in surprise when a man had appeared infront of her.

The man was very old. If one were to ask, he would simply say "170." Yet he wasn't. He wore bright blue half moon spectacles. His bright eyes shining behind them. He wore a purple/light blue cloak that swept pass his feet, and wore leather high-heeled boots. He was tall and thin, having long sliver-ish hair. Manny Dumble was now searching for a sliver cigarette lighter and flicked it open. He pressed on the small lever and held it in the air, while all twelve street lights were put out. He chuckled and put the lighter back into his cloak pocket.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professer Elinor DunBroch." Manny greeted the cat.

Said cat turned into a middle aged woman. Her hair was long, riddled with streaks of sliver and brown. She was stern looking, having to be scared while in the form of a cat. If only she could turn into her bear form, then some thing would happen...

"How did you know it was meh?" Elinor demanded.

"My dear comrade, I've never seen a cat so stiff." Manny chuckled.

"You'd be stiff if you where sitting on a filthy brickwall all day." Elinor snapped.

"All day? You could have been parting right about now. I must have passed atleast fifteen parties." Manny looked dreamy.

Elinor snorted.

"Everyone's celebrating? Well they should. I was never one for parties." Elinor inspected her nails.

"So, You-Know-Who is finally gone. With all the killing he's done, he couldn't kill a little boy. How pathetic." Elinor sighed.

Then, a long _vrrooommm_ was heard. At that very moment, the two wizards saw a motorcycle driving the way they both where. And the motorcycle stopped infront of them.

"I got the baby." A pale, tall man got off the cycle and gave the baby to Manny.

"Thanks Pitchner." Manny took the baby.

At the same time, Elinor sneered. "Wow, who 'ew yeh were caabible of 'dat?"

Pitchner glared at her.

While having the stare off, Manny placed the little brown haired baby and layed a note of his sleeping body.

"Good Luck, Jack Overland Potter. I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts." Manny murmered.

Said baby turned n his sleep and grabbed the letter in his tiny hands. Poor baby didn't even know how famous he was. How he was going to be woken up by Mrs. Dursley's scream in a few hours. How he would be picnhed and bullied by little Lucifer once he turned 5. He didn't even know that all magical creatures and people were meeting and holding glasses full of butterbeer, saying: "To Jack Overland Potter-The boy who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday disaster

Almost eleven years passed since the Dursley's found their nephew. They say almost eleven, since in about three days, Jack Overland Potter would be eleven. Privet Drive hardly changed, but then again, when did it ever? The sun rose through the window that was in the kitchen, while Mrs. Dursley cooked breakfast. Nearly eleven years ago, lots of photographs of Lucifer had been taken. But Lucifer wasn't a baby anymore. In fact, he wasn't one, but he was still annoying. Every picture in the house had either Lucifer in it, or the three Dursley's. Not one picture had Jack in it.

Yet Jack was here, still asleep. But not for long, as his Aunt's shrill voice came through the thin door.

"UP! GET UP! UP, YOU NASTY LITTLE TRASH!" His aunt screamed.

"Ok! I'm up!" Jack said alittle to loudly.

He lied however, he went straight back to sit on his small bed. After a few minuets, Jack felt a small handful of dust fall on him.

_Great, Lucifer is trying to annoy me. Wont this time though, I'll be left with Stormfly._ Jack thought.

Just then, his aunt's shrill voice came again, banging against the door.

"You little scum! Get out! Are you even up?!" She yelled.

"Nearly." Jack said, looking a nasty red mark on his shoulder, where Lucifer had **_ accidently_ **ran him over with his new bike.

"Then up! Little Luci is getting hungry and you need to make the rest. Get up you little devil!" Jack could tell that if he stayed more than a few seconds more, he would be another wreck.

Said boy then got out of the cupboard on the side of the stairs. Once he got out, he got a somewhat light smack to the head.

"You gotta look over the bacon, and _don't you DARE_ let it burn. I want it perfect for Little Luci's birthday. Got it?" Jack nodded.

Once Jack got away from his aunt, he groaned something his aunt didn't catch.

"What did you say?" Jack's aunt took a threatening tone.

"Nothing, nothing..." Jack sighed.

It's going to be a loooonnnggg day. To pass the time while Jack was watching the bacon and eggs, said boy tried to remember his dream. He had two, infact. The first one being he was flying through the air with an unknown man on a motorcycle. The next one was really weird. He dreamt he was kissing someone. Not a girl, mind you, a very skinny boy with brown hair up to his shoulders. He had a scarf around his neck, and his wasn't tied. Also, Jack had _white_ hair. Jack thought it was funny, since he has brown hair, that almost looked dark bronze. Even though Jack found nothing wrong with two boys kissing, it freaked him out, since he didn't want to have a relationship with anyone.

On a different side note, how could Jack almost forget Lucifer's birthday. It was the worst time of year. As Jack looked over at the table, he found that it was almost buried under the whole armada of birthday presents. As that has been said, Lucifer came in the kitchen, all dressed up. He took one bacon from Jack's plate and then took the rest. Lucifer then spit tiny chunks of it at Jack during breakfast.

"CUT YOUR DAMN HAIR!" Mr. Dursley's voice boomed at Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. His Uncle knew Jack's hair would always grow back in less than three days. In his whole lifetime, Jack thinks he's gotten atleast over three thousand haircuts. But that's just him. Jack couldn't also help but notice how much Lucifer and Mr. Dursley look like each other. Lucifer has a piggy face, beefy body, somewhat short, and almost neck less. But, that didn't stop Jack from saying two things.

"Uncle Cleaton, you know my hair is always like this. And, I had a dream." Jack said the last part and slapped a hand over his mouth with a gasp.

Cleaton Dursley's brow turned up in surprise. _This is going to be intrestng._ Dursley thought.

"Oh? Do tell me." Uncle Dursley said, in a fake loving tone.

Jack wanted to tell someone, but that someone wanted to be Stormfly. But, he still had to tell, or else they wouldn't feed him for a week.

"Well, I had a dream where I was in a forest, and there were three other people there. Two of them were girls, and the other one was a boy. All four of us had scarfs around our necks, in respective colour, of course. And then I found my dream self talking to them, but he said it in a worried tone. Then it shifted to where I was walking along a corridor with the purple scarfs coloured guy. He said somethings to me and then he mentioned a school called 'Hogwarts.'" At that, the two adults grew wide-eyed.

But Jack continued. "And then it shifted again, and the same boy was there, but...he was bleeding, and then we kissed." Jack let out a sigh. It was nice knowing he told someone.

"Eww!" Lucifer hissed. "That's disgusting."

Aaaannnddd, there goes the slim happiness.

"How is it wrong?" Jack countered.

"It's wrong because it's nasty. Two boy shouldn't be together." Lucifer hissed again.

"Well you're wrong." Jack crossed his arms.

Lucifer hissed one more time and went back to counting his presents.

"Mommy, I only have thrity-five presents. I had thrity-seven last year." Lucifer look at his mom and dad slowly.

Jack could practically sniff the air and find it filling up with venom. Perhaps Aunt Mulan smelled the venom, for she said very quickly.

"It's okay Luci-kins. We'll buy you another gift. At the store most likely."

"I will still have less than thrity-seven." Lucifer cried.

Jack had enough with Lucifer's attitude. "Hey, Lucifer. Stop being a little brat and enjoy your birthday. I wont stay long anyway." Said boy snapped.

Lucifer's face scrunched up, and for a second, Jack felt bad. Then he remembered that Lucifer hasn't cried in years, and does a fake crying face.

"How could you?! You nasty little thing!" Mulan shrieked at him. "It's okay Little Luci, Mommy will buy you ten more presents."

But then, Mulan's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Cleaton ask's.

"Stormfly is at the hospital today. She wont be able to take _him_." Mulan gritts her teeth.

Jack's heart does a flip, while Lucifer's face goes into horror. Then he takes the fake crying face again.

"He r-ruins EVERYTHING! W-why do-does he need to g-g-g-go?!" Lucifer screams.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Luci, he wont do anything." Mulan shoots Jack a glare.

Mulan takes Jack by the arm and drags him to the living room. She then glares at him again.

"Alright, listen here bratty trash. Luci's friend is comming over, and if you even talk to him, I will make sure you don't get fed for a whole two weeks. And I'll let Luci borrow your bed." Mulan threatens.

Jack's eyes widen. Sure, not being fed for two weeks isn't a big deal for Jack, since he sneaks food when everyone is asleep. But, Lucifer 'borrowing' Jack bed is complete torture. Lucifer has destroyed alot of things in that small cupboard, but it was big enough to fit Jack's whole body, even standing up. And a few one foot size things. Now Lucifer might ruin everything because he's an annoying jerk. Jack quickly nods, before the door bell rings.

"Ah, they must be here already." Aunt Mulan dusted herself and went to open the door.

And there was Lucifer's best friend. Dagur. Now, don't get Jack wrong, when he says Dagur is even more destructive than Lucifer, that's not a lie. Dagur is well known for his height, and his strength. He looks scrawny, but he's got muscle under that shirt. He's a little bit taller than Jack, which not many in his school are.

At that moment, Lucifer came in, not fake crying.

* * *

Half hour later, Jack could not believe his luck. He had been seated in the back with Lucifer and Dagur, who chose to punch, pinch and kick him. He is now on his way to the zoo. Once they got there, Uncle Cleaton pulled him aside. He told Jack about not touching anything, and not doing anything that would attract too much attention. And most of all, to not come in contact with Lucifer.

Uncle Cleaton pulled himself closer to Jack. "I'm warning ya boy. If anything out of whack happens, your little ass will be in the cupboard for a whole week. Understand?"

Jack nodded, no longer interested. Instead, he was interested in a boy that just walked past him. He look exactly like the boy in his dream. Scrawny, more like really really really skinny, Brown hair up to his shoulders, and the same small body frame.

But, the thing is, Jack couldn't just go up to the boy and say 'Hey kid, I know you from somewhere. I dreamed about you.' because that would make to much suspicion. But then again, Jack knew he's seen this boy from school. Probably. Well, judging by the fearful look he gave Dagur, when Jack, Lucifer, and said boy came in. Dagur didn't notice, but he did notice the boy moving away from the snake exhibit.

"Hey Lucifer, check it out, it's the fishbone." Dagur snickered.

"So it is. Bet he's alone, too." Lucifer cracked his knuckles.

And there they went. Jack decided to follow them, only untill he found a cool looking Viper. It had green scales and also some black scales here and there. Suddenly remembering his dream, he noticed that the boy had wild hair. It was everywhere. But, Jack's hair was always wild, sticking in every direction, no matter what you do with it. He remembers that one time, His Aunt Mulan had to use large scissors and but most of Jacks hair off. Most, expect his bangs, which hid a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of the forehead. The next morning, his hair grew back instantly. Aunt Mulan had cut it all off and the hair didn't grow back for a full week, and he was sent to his cupboard room for that full week.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a tiny cry. Even Jack didn't notice he was following Lucifer and Dagur. Yet, there Jack was, watching said boys shove and punch the small skinny kid. Jack knew it was wrong to watch, so he wanted to do something. He looked around, and eyed the Viper. He noticed that the glass was shimmering and he moved towards it. Once he got close enough, he touched the glass. The glass instantly dispersed into nothing. The Viper nodded for whatever reason, and slithered to the unsuspecting boys.

Jack had to stifle a laugh, but a shrill shriek made him jump in surprise. He turned around and saw his aunt screaming and crying and yelling for someone to help. Jack then looked back at the boys and saw the Viper hissing at them, as if trying to bite them. Then, a body flew passed Jack, and slammed Dagur to the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as The Zoo-caretakers wrestled the Viper back to its domain, and they slid in a new glass wall, the Viper still trying to get at them. They then got one boy, who was punching Dagur into a pulp.

The boy gave Dagur one last kick, before saying: "THAT WAS FOR HICCUP, YOU BRAT!"

Jack noticed that the boy was still on the ground, so he went to help him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack held out a hand to help the small boy up.

Once he did though, Jack was pulled rather roughly, taking the small boy with him. Needless to say, they ended up on the floor again. As they got up again, Jack was pulled again, but this time letting go of the boys hand.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ Aunt Mulan hissed.

"Nothing!" Jack hissed back, wrenching him arm out of Mulan's grip.

Jack walked up to the boy again.

"Uhh, thank you, for saving me." The small boy hiccuped.

"Your welcome, I hate to say it, but I sorta go through what you just did all the time." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Hi-" He was interrupted by Mulan's shriek.

"JACK! GET IN THE CAR, WE ARE LEAVING!" She shriek's.

* * *

At the car, Lucifer and Dagur were fully exaggerating. Dagur says the Viper had nearly bitten his leg off, while Lucifer was crying about how the Viper tried to squeeze him to death.

_If only she did. I would be very very happy._ Jack thought bitterly.

But then, Dagur said something that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"But-but, Jack was talking to it. Right, Jack?" Dagur looks at him, once they got all out of the car.

Jack was talking to a Viper? When was this? Yet Jack can faintly remember that he was talking to the Viper, like, he could understand what it was saying, then It nodded her head.

"You-cupboard-now-NO MEALS!" Uncle Cleaton growls.

Jack runs to his cupboard and locks it. A few moments later, he feels a small handful of dust on his head. But, instead of stopping, the handful's continue until Jack can feel a large lump on his head. Then Lucifer shouts a swear word. Mulan gasp's, but does nothing. Uncle Cleaton says.

"'Atta boy!" It makes Jack feel like he's the worst father in the world.

Then again, he probably is.

After a few hours, Jack wishes he had a watch. It's dark in the cupboard, but Jack's gotten used to it. He even wasn't sure if the Dursley's are asleep. But he doesn't risk it to go and sneak food, since he didn't feel any dust land on him. Then after a few moments, Jack feels dust land on him, meaning that they're going to bed. But just to be sure, Jack stays inside for a few minuets. During those few minuets, Jack reflected on his life.

He lived ten long, miserable years. He asked his aunt what happened to his parents, and that resulted in her yelling that his parents died in a car crash. But, out of no where, Jack see's a flash of green light, and a searing pain in his forehead, right on the scar. That, he supposed, was the crash, but he didn't know what the green light was for. He couldn't remember anything at all, and his aunt and uncle never spoke about them. Not even pictures of them.

When he had been younger, Jack always dreamed that someone would take him away, going to this 'Hogwarts' place. But no one ever came. After all, why would anyone want to be near the Dursley family. It was enough to make Jack come to tears, and it took alot to make Jack cry.

At school, Jack had no one. Everyone knew Lucifer and his gang hated the odd ball that is called Jack Overland Potter. No one liked to disagree with Lucifer's and his gang.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters from the Unkown

The attack of the Viper had Jack in the longest punishment _ever_. By the time Jack was let out of the cupboard, Lucifer has already broken his own computer, remote control airplane, video camera, and knocked down Ms. Stromfly out of her crutches. Summer holidays had already started. For one, Jack was happy school ended, but there was no escaping Lucifer and his gang. Who, by the way, _visited every dang freaking day!_ Lucifer, Dagur, Tai Lung, and Pinocchio**(1) **were all big and beefy, but extremely stupid. But, Lucifer being the biggest and dumbest leader ever. And his favorite sport: Jack Hunting.

And that is why Jack spent most of his time, outside the house. Sometimes visiting Stormfly. And lucky thing is, it's Jack's birthday tomorrow. In September, He would be going to Seconday School. They said it was called Wall school. Lucifer snickered.

"I heard that they dunked the new kids heads in toilets. Wanna come upstairs and practice wimpy?" Said boy sneered.

"No thanks," Jack said. "The poor toilet never did anything bad to have your head in it-it might be sick." And then he ran away, before Lucifer's brain could process what he just said.

A few hours later, Aunt Mulan took Lucifer to buy new school uniforms. While Jack was at Ms. Stormfly, he found out that she tripped over a cat, and feel down some stairs, twisting her whole foot. The whole day, Stormfly and Jack played board games and had cake later on, then watched a movie. That night, Lucifer waddled around the house, posing often to get pictures. But the way Lucifer walked around, it was like he was the king. Well, the Dursley's were the richest family in the whole town.

Speaking of uniforms, Jack looked into the pot.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"This is your uniform." Aunt Mulan says.

Jack looked back into the pot.

"I didn't know it had to be so wet." Jack pondered.

"Don't be stupid! This is dye from my food colouring. And this is Lucifer's old uniform, so it might fit you." Mulan snapped.

"Well, it looks like Elephant skin. Maybe Lucifer looked like an elephant." Jack was smacked in the face with the spoon, thankfully still cool.

"Don't you dare say that to your own cousin! You failure!" Mulan hissed. "Besides, it'll look like a perfect outfit."

Jack seriously doubted this. But he didn't question it, because it was not best to argue when Uncle Cleaton was in the room. Said Uncle opened his newspaper, while Lucifer beat's Cleaton's walking stick on the table. Just then, a swoosh of the small mail slid through the little lid for mail.

"Go get the mail, Lucifer."

"Make Jack do it." Lucifer whined.

"Go get the mail, Jack." Uncle Cleaton barked.

"Make Lucifer get it, he's a big boy now." Jack says, eating a piece of bacon.

"Poke him with the stick, Lucifer." Uncle Cleaton stared at his son with beady eyes.

Jack hurriedly got up and ran to the door. Three notes. One from Uncle Cleaton's brother, Uncle Spitelout**(2)**. Another from the water bill. And the last one got Jack good. It was a letter, for him. Never in Jack's life, did he get a letter. But who would send it? He had no friends, or even family that liked him. Yet there was the letter, addressed to him.

Mr. J. Overland Potter.

The cupboard under the stairs.

Privet Drive, 4.

Little Whinging.

Surrey.

The envelope was thick and heavy, and made from yellow parchment. The ink was made in Icy Blue, the colour of Jack's eyes. No stamp at all. Turning the envelope over, he saw a purple wax seal, with a coat of arms: A Sphinx, A Harpy, A Lemia, and A Python Dragon. All four curled up the large H.

"Yo! Kid! What is taking so long?! Checking for mail bombs?" Uncle Cleaton chuckled at his own joke from the kitchen.

Jack picked up the three mails and ran to said Kitchen and shoved the two envelopes into Cleaton's hands. Jack went back to the side of his cupboard, ready to go in after a while. Jack began to open the yellow mail.

"Dad!" Lucifer yelled suddenly. "Jack's got something!"

Jack looked up in horror, while Uncle Cleaton lumbered over. Said man snatched the letter.

"Hey! You selfish jerk, that's mine!" Jack growls as he tries to get his letter back, only to be slammed to the wall.

"Who's been writing to you?" Uncle Cleaton hisses.

He shakes the envelope and the letter pop's into his beefy hand. He reads it. His face turned to purple in rage, red in less rage, and greenish is disgust. And it didn't stop there, for his face turned into a ghostly pale.

"M-M-M-Mulan!" Cleaton is seriously scared.

Aunt Mulan, grabbed the letter before Lucifer could get it. She read it. Jack thought she might faint, for she clutched her heart and made a choking sound.

"Oh...my...GOD! Cleaton, they gave it to him!" Mulan shriek's in horror.

They stared at each other, exchanging horror filled looks. They seemed to forget that Lucifer and Jack were in the room. Lucifer wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp kick to the leg.

"I want to read the letter." Lucifer demands.

At the same time, Jack glared at his cousin. "I should read it, as it's MINE!"

"Get out, both of you." Uncle Cleaton says in a soft tone.

"But its mine!" Jack tried to grab the letter from Uncle Cleaton's hands.

Uncle Cleaton just moved his hands.

"I wanna read it! I wanna read it! I wanna read it!" Lucifer whined.

Jack had enough, so he smacked Lucifer across the face.

"IT'S MY LETTER! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SELFISH!" Jack screamed.

"GET OUT!" Uncle Cleaton flung the letter to the couch, and grabbed the two boys by the scruffs of the necks.

Cleaton let them go when they were outside the room, and then slammed the door. Jack and Lucifer had a big fight, yet silent. In the end, Lucifer won. Lucifer listened at the key hole, while Jack listened through the crack on the floor.

"Cleaton." Mulan gasped. "Look at the address-how could they possibly know where the brat sleeps? You don't think they have been watching us?"

"Watching-stalking-might be following us." Uncle Cleaton says.

"But, what do we do? Do we write back, saying Jack's not interested?" Mulan ask's?

"No. We ignore it." Cleaton says.

"But-"

"Silence. Didn't we agree that once we took him in, we'd stamp out these stupid little craps." Uncle Cleaton sharply inhales.

Uncle Cleaton opens the door. Immediately, Jack ask's.

"Where's my letter?" Said boy glared. "Who wrote to me?"

"No one. It was a mistake. I burnt it." Uncle Cleaton was a very bad liar.

"It was not a mistake! IT'S MY LETTER!" Jack shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Uncle Cleaton yelled.

But then, his uncle then forced a smile, which look quite painful.

"The cupboard. We've been thinking, maybe you're too big for that. You're to take your stuff and go upstairs. To Lucifer's second room." He order's,

"Why should I?" Jack questioned.

"DON'T ASK WHY!" Uncle Cleaton snaps. "Upstairs. NOW!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He took his possessions, not alot actually. It took one trip from downstairs to upstairs. Jack looked around his now new bedroom. Almost everything in the room was broken. The one day old video camera sat crushed ontop of a remote control fully functional war tank. Thankfully, it was about one foot and three inches. Needless to say, the whole room was full of things that were either broken or un-used. Downstairs, Jack can hear Lucifer crying madly.

"I DON'T WANT HIM UP THERE! I NEED THAT ROOM! MAKE HIM LEAVE AND MAKE HIM GO IN THE STREETS!" Wow...that last sentence somewhat hurt Jack.

Even though Lucifer was very mean, he didn't think that he'd be that cruel as to leave him on the streets. Then again, it _is_ Lucifer.

* * *

Jack sighed and stretched on his new bed. It was comfortable, yes, but he missed his old cupboard. Yesterday, he'd given anything to be up here. Today, he'd take the opurtunty to go back downstairs.

Next day, Jack went down, and everyone was rather quiet. Jack thanked the gods for that. Lucifer looked in shock however, and threw things across the room. He hit his father with the stick, then kicked his mother's leg. Jack somewhat smirked, for knowing why Lucifer is like this. He was surprised that he didn't get his room back. Jack suddenly hissed, wishing he could have opened the letter yesterday. Aunt Mulan and Uncle Cleaton stared at each other with dark looks.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Cleaton have a strangled cry. Trying to be nice to Jack for once, Uncle Cleaton made Lucifer get the mail. Lucifer hit things as he went on his way.

The he suddenly yelled, "He's got another one!"

Uncle Cleaton _literally _flew across the room, with Jack running right on his heels. Uncle Cleaton wrestled the letter from Lucifer's hands, while Jack grabbed his Uncle by the neck from behind. All in all, Lucifer got alot of hits on them, but Uncle Cleaton still won.

"You...go to your cup- I mean room. Lucifer, leave. Please." It was the first time Uncle Cleaton ever used _please_.

And that made Jack angry that he now used it. Jack walked around in his new room, for a few minuets before landing on the bed. Someone knew Jack didn't get his first letter back in the cupboard. Maybe they would try again. Jack smiled, for he had a plan. He was somewhat known for being a prankster, but that's a story for a different time.

* * *

The newly repaired Alarm clock was set a 6:00 the next morning. Jack turned it off and dressed himself silently. He mustn't wake the Dursley's, for his plan would fail. He strolled downstairs, with the lights turned off. He was going to go wait for the postman at the door. He was going to read that letter!

Until Jack leaped in the air, for he stepped on something big and squashy. And he saw in horror that it was his Uncle Cleaton. Uncle Cleaton yelled at Jack for a whole half hour, Jack staring wide eyed at all the swear words that was used against him. Uncle Cleaton then ordered Jack to make him some tea. Jack hurried, not wanting another yelling with alot of swear words. By the time he got back, he saw three letters written in Icy Blue ink.

"I want-" But Jack's Uncle was tearing up the letters in front of his eyes.

His Uncle didn't go to work that day, he stayed home and nailed the mail lid closed.

"See?" Uncle Cleaton asked his wife, mouth full of nails. "If they cant deliver a simple letter, then they'll give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Cleaton." His wife handed him a fruit cake.

"Oh I'm sure it will work. These people's minds work in different ways. They're not like us." Uncle Cleaton says, while trying to nail a nail in with the fruit cake.

Talk about irony.

* * *

On Friday, a few hours before Jack's birthday, he got no less than twelve letter's. They got shoved up the door, even in the small window in the bathroom. Uncle Cleaton stayed home again. After burning the letter's, he took a hammer and some nails to plug up the cracks in the door.

A few hours later, twenty four letters found themselves in Jack's house. Twelve letters cramped in the Egg carton. And another Twelve rolled up inside the milk bottles. While Uncle Cleaton was making angry phone calls, Lucifer said to Jack.

"Who wants to talk to you so badly?" Lucifer said in amazement.

ANOTHER few hours later, Uncle Cleaton was gloating about no letters. Just then, a small envelope hit Cleaton on the back of his head, then another. Uncle Cleaton looked around in horror, just before another thirty letters or so was dropped down the chimney. While the Dursley's ducked, Jack lept into the air, trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Cleaton seized Jack by the waist and threw him out onto the hall. When Aunt Mulan and Lucifer got out, Uncle Cleaton slammed the door shut.

"I want all of you to go upstairs and pack up. We are not staying here. No arguments." Uncle Cleaton wheezed as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Storm forecast tonight!" Uncle Cleaton says gleefully, clapping his hands. "And this gentleman let us borrow this!"

Uncle Cleaton pointed at a toothless man, with wicked smile. He pointed to a rusty old rowboat. Uncle Cleaton let everyone else in before coming in himself, then taking the row's. He rowed until the boat was at a giant rock. Perched ontop of the rock, sat a miserable small shack. One thing was certain though, there was no t.v in there. It was freezing on the boat. The cold water of the sea whipped at them, and the rain made it worse. After what seemed like hours, Jack had asked Uncle Cleaton what time it is. For once, he responded, saying it was ten o'clock. Jack was ecstatic. In about two hours, it would be his birthday.

They reached the rock. Uncle Cleaton led the way, slipping and sliding. The inside smelled horrible. Smelling exactly like burnt seaweed. The whistled through the gaps, and the fire place was damp and empty. Only two rooms.

Uncle Cleaton's rations turned out to be a few chip bags, food and water for a week, and four banana's. He tried to make a fire, but the chip bags smocked and shriveled. It burned a tiny bit, but not enough to make warmth for more than three people. So of course, Jack was excluded.

"Hahaha, you still think they would give you more letters? You're pathetic." Uncle Cleaton sneered.

Uncle Cleaton was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought that no more letter's would come in. Jack reluctantly agreed, though he didn't even bother to give up.

As night went on, Jack never felt more happy in his life. He was currently sleeping on the floor, watching the clock on the wall. He was counting down the minuets to Twelve o'clock.

Five minuets to go. Four. Three. Two. ONE!

**BANG!**

The whole shack shivered, and Jack bolted straight up, in a sitting position.

Someone was knocking to come in.

* * *

**(1) Sorry about Pinocchio, he's adorable but this is a Hogwarts AU! Anything can happen.**

**(2) Spitelout is said to be Snoutlout's dad, Snotlout is Hiccup's cousin. NOT IN THIS AU!**

**Oh, and Sakura and Kura, sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter will be made once this uploads.**


	4. Chapter 4: Master of Keys

**BOOM!** They knocked again. Lucifer jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" He yawned stupidly.

A crash behind them was heard, and Uncle Cleaton ran to them. He was holding a rifle in his hands. So now they know what Uncle Cleaton had bought.

"Who's there?!" Uncle Cleaton yelled. "I warn you!-I'm armed!"

There was a pause.

**SLAM!**

The whole door was busted out of its frame. It swung off it's hinges and with a deafening crash, the door fell to the floor. A giant man now stood in the door frame. His face was almost completely hidden underneath white, puffy hair. Also, a beard. But you could make out his blue eyes, somewhat the same Icy Blue as Jack Overland Potter himself. It glistened like little blue insects.

The giant of a man squeezed himself into the cabin/shack. He stooped down a tiny bit, so his great head lightly touched the ceiling. He turned and picked up the door. And he fitted it in the door frame, shutting out the sound of the storm a tad bit. He then turned to look at them all.

"Could yeh make a good 'ol cup o tea? It 'as been nawt an eazy joourrny."

He lumbered over to the sofa, where Lucifer had been sitting with fear.

"Budge the hell back, yeh great ol' lump." Said the stranger.

Lucifer squeaked and ran to his mother. Who was crouching, behind her husband.

"Ahh! There's ze man I 'ave been looken' for! Jack." Said the man, with a welcoming smile.

Jack looked up at him, his neck somewhat screaming in pain after sleeping on the floor.

"Lest time I saw yeh, yeh was still a wee baby." The man cooed to himself.

Uncle Cleaton made a funny rasping voice.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" He yelled. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ahh, would yeh shut up, yeh great old prune job." The man glared at Uncle Cleaton.

He jerked the gun out of Uncle Cleaton's hands just as Uncle Cleaton fired the first shot. It didn't hit anyone, but it made a hole in the wall to Jack's left. The man then bent the Rifle like it was made out of rubber, and threw it to the corner of the shack.

"Anyway-here, I gott 'his fur yeh, Jack Overland Potter." The giant man said with a small smile. "Happy birthday te yeh. I gott's somten' for yeh, I might 'ave sat on it tho, so it might be a wee bit crushed."

From inside his coat pocket, he took out a box, and inside the box was a sticky chocolate cake, and his Jack's full name written in Icy blue frosting. Jack looked up at the giant of a man. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He meant to say, 'Thank you.' but it came out like: "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"Yeh want te know who I am? Well, young lad, I am North Claus. Master of keys and Mythical creatures. Also known as the grounds keeper of te School o' Wezardy." The man introduced himself.

He held out an enormous hand and shook Jack's whole arm, and Jack thought his arm had broken, but that was probably just him.

"Wha' 'bout teh tea den?" North rubbed his hands together. "T'd say no teh someten' strongr than what yeh want, but you're an exception."

His eyes fell on the now empty fireplace. He snorted and grabbed a pink umbrella. He bent over, and no one can see what he was doing, but when he moved back, a roaring fire was in place. It sent warmth, and like a blanket, wrapped around Jack. But for Jack, the heat was too much, since he was always naturally cold. North took out a few things from his pocket. A kettle, a squashy package of hot dog sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chapped mugs, and a bottle of some amber looking liquid. He took a swig of the amber liquid before starting to make the tea.

Soon, the whole hut was filled with the sizzling sound of sausages cooking. Nobody said anything to North while he was cooking, but as soon as he slid the fist six, fat, juicy, slightly burnt hot dog sausage from the poker, Lucifer fidgeted.

Uncle Cleaton said sharply, "Don't take anything this man gives you."

The giant of a man chuckled darkly.

"Ye great puddin' of a son don' need fatten' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." The way North said 'Dursley' made Jack think that he despised them.

But Jack was totally ok with that, I mean even he hates them.

Anyway, North passed the sausage to Jack, who watered at the mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of the giant man as he ate.

Finally, Jack said, "I'm sorry, but who _are _you?"

The giant took a sip of his tea, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me North." He said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I am the Master of keys and magical creatures at Hogwarts. Yeh all know 'bout Hogwarts, right?"

"Er...no." Jack said truthfully.

North looked shocked.

"Sorry!" Jack added quickly, fearing what he could do.

"Sorry?!" North barked, turning to glare at the Dursley's, who stood cowering at the far corner end. "It's 'em who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letter's but I never in my life thought yeh wouldn't even know 'bout Hogwarts! Did yeh ever think 'bout how yer parents learnt it all?"

"All what?" Jack asked.

"**ALL WHAT?!**" North's voice thundered, even louder than the storm. "Hold teh hell up!"

He leaped to his feet. In his anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursley's cowered in the wall shadows.

"Do ye mean to tell meh," North growled, "that this boy-doesn't know?! About **ANYTHING**!"

Jack thought this is gong a bit far, I mean, he did go to human school.

"Hey! I do know some stuff! Like math and stuff..." He said.

North waved his hand simply, before saying: "I mean about our world. Yer world, yer parents world."

"What world exactly?" Jack put on a brave poker face.

North look like he was going to explode and go murder the Dursley's...not that Jack would mind.

"**DURSLEY!**" North yelled at the tip of of his voice.

Uncle Cleaton, who was very pale, whispered something that sounded like "MimbleWimble."

"But yeh must know yer parents. They're famous, you're famous." North stared at Jack wildly.

"W-what?! My-parents weren't famous, were they?" Jack was shocked, to say the least.

"Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." North started to rub his fingers through Jack's brown hair.

"...Yeh don' know what yeh are?" North said softly.

Uncle Cleaton finally found his voice.

"STOP!" He commanded. "You stop right there, you fool! I forbid you to not tell him! It would ruin us!"

A braver man than Uncle Cleaton would have melted in the shadows again by the stare that North gave him.

"Yeh never told him? Never told him what was in that letter Manny left fer him? I was there! I saw Manny leave the note, and yet you didn't tell him _anything?!_" Every syllable was trembling with seething rage.

"Tell me what?" Jack asked eagerly.

"STOP! I MOTHER FREAKING FORBID YOU TO GO ANY FURTHER!" Uncle Cleaton passed his yelling voice, and he yelled in panic.

Aunt Mulan gave a gasp of horror.

"Ahh, shut up will yeh? And go boil yer head while ye at it." North insulted without thought.

"Jack Overland _Frost _Potter. Ye are a wizard." North said.

There was a moment of silence as Jack took in what North just said. First: No one _ever _said Jack's full name of Jack Overland Frost Potter. Second: North just told him he was a wizard.

"...A what?" Jack finally found his voice.

"A wizard, o' course," North sad again. "An' a good thumpin' one two. Any girl would fall for yeh. I mean, with the eyes of yer mother and the personality of yer father, you would be one of the best wizards around...and get a ladie friend." He winked at the last part.

As he said that, Jack remembered his dream, but decided to tell North later.

Just then, North pulled one yellowish envelope out and gave it to Jack. Addressed in Icy Blue ink. Jack took out the letter and read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Manny Dumble.  
(Also having some Magical creatures such as: Fawns, Magical Archer's, Anrtho's, Vampire's(With controlled blood lust of course), Empath's, Telekinetic's, etc.)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been identified as a Wizard.

Please find a list of the things you will be needing at our Magical School.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your fairy no later than August fifteenth.**(1)**

Your's truly, Elinor DunBroch, Deputy Headmistress.

Many questions went in Jack's head like _fireworks_, but couldn't deiced what to ask first, so he asked the first question in his mind.

"What do they mean by: 'We await your fairy'?" Jack asked.

"Goblin Bolder's, I forgot. Here." North pulled out a small fairy. "This is what they mean."

A small scroll was held by the fairy, and she rolled it out. Jack could read what it said, even upside down. It read:

To Manny Dumble.

Given Jack the letter.

Taking him to buy his things 2mm.

Weather's horrible, hope you're well.

North Claus.

North rolled up the scroll, gave it to the Fairy, and the Fairy flew off. North then looked at Jack like nothing happened. Jack found that his mouth was open and he closed it.

"Now, where was I?" North said, but at that moment, Uncle Cleaton stepped into the firelight, startling Jack.

"He's not going." He said.

"Ah, what can a Muggle like ye do to stop meh?" North cursed.

"A what?" Jack plainly asked this, with no disregard to Uncle Clayton.

"A Muggle, Muggle is a word tha' we Weezard's use to people with no Magic." North explained.

"We swore that we would stamp out this, monstrosity. We swore we would stamp out this rubbish, we knew he was a wizard freak like the rest of you!" Uncle Clayton spat.

"You knew?" Jack glared at him. "You knew I was a wizard and didn't tell me?"

"Knew?!" Shrieked Aunt Mulan suddenly. "Of course we knew! How the hell could you not be, for my dratted sister was a witch freak. She got a letter just like you, and she went off to his Hogwarts! She came back with frog spawns and turning Teacup's into rats! I was the only one who saw as she is, a freak! A spawn of Satan himself! But our parents were always happy to have a witch in the family!"

Aunt Mulan inhaled deeply, and continued ranting.

"Then she met this Potter guy and they got married. And had you! Of course I knew you'd be the same as that abnormal freak woman. To me, it was a blessing of God that she blew up!" Aunt Mulan screamed.

"Blew up?" Jack gave her a glare that would've killed her, if looks could kill that is. "You told me they died in a car crash."

"**CAR CRASH! WHAT THE BLOODY DINKY'S WERE YOU ON WHEN YOU SAID THAT! **" North roared.

"**HOW COULD A WEE CAR CRASH KILL JACKLYN AN' BURGEI OVERLAND POTTER! WHAT STUPIDITY IS THIS?!**" North's voice rattled the whole shack again.

"But why would they lie? What happened?" Jack asked in a very very soft tone.

The rage suddenly faded. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this." North said in a soft, yet worried tone, "I had no idear, when Manny told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Jack, I don' know if I'm the best person to tell yeh-but someone's gotta-Yeh cant go to Hogwarts not knowin'."

He shot the dirtiest look he could muster at the Dursley's.

"Well, It be best I tell yee what I know. I cant tell yeh everything tho', it's a mystery, parts of it..."

He sat down and stared at the fire for a few second's. He then started to speak.

"It begins, I suppose, to start with-with a person called...- wow, I am surprised yeh don't know the name. Everyone knows his name-"

"Who?" Jack cut North off.

"Well-I don' like sayin' teh name-"

"Why not?"

"Bloody hell Jack, people are still scared. Blimey, this is hard. See, there is this Wizard, that went batpoop insane after a while. Insane and bad, worser than worse. His name was..." North took a gulp.

"Could you write it down?" Jack suggested.

"Nah, it's worse to write it down. Ok, his name was Jafar." North shivered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard about twenty years ago started to look for followers. Got 'em too, some were afraid, some wanted o'bit of his power. Dark days Jack. Didn't kner who te trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches...terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course some stood up to him-an' he killed 'em. In horrible ways. One o' the only safe place was Hogwarts. I reckon You-Know-Who was scared o' Manny, the only. Didn' dare try takin' the school, but just then."

North gulped again before continuing.

"Now, yer mum and dad were as good as a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mys'ty is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before...prob' knew they were ter close to Manny ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade them...maybe he wanted 'em to be outta the way. All anyone knows is that he visited your family ten years ago on Halloween. Ye was only a wee one year old baby. He came ter ye house an'..."

North pulled out a nasty looking handkerchief and blew his nose. It sounded like a fog horn to Jack.

"Sorry." He said. "But it's sad-knew yer mum and dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find..."

North wiped his eyes.

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. He tried to kill ye too, make a quick job of it. But he couldn't do it. Ye never wondered about how ye got that nasty ol' scar? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, Evil Curse gets a hold of ye. That's why yer famous, Jack. No one lived when he decided to kill, but you did. He killed some o' the best wizards of the age. The Bones, The Hofferson's, the Deranged, even one of The Haddocks. It was a great loss."

Something painful was going on n Jack's mind, although Jack had a poker face in real life. Jack can hear screaming and a flash of green light. And he heard something else, a high pitched cold and cruel laughter.

North watched him with sad eyes.

"A load of old tosh." Uncle Clayton says.

Jack jumped, for he forgot about the Dursley's. Uncle Clayton certainly gotten his courage back. He was glaring at North and his fist's were balled.

"Listen here, boy." Uncle Clayton snarled. "I accept this wizard thing, probably nothing but a good beating could have cured. And as for all this about your parents, well, weirdos they were. The world is better off without them, as my wife said, it was a blessing from God that they died."

At that same moment, North grabbed his pink umbrella and pounced from his seat on the couch, to infront of Uncle Clayton. He pointed the end of the umbrella at Clayton like a sword.

"I'm warning yeh, Dursley. One more damn word!" North growled.

In danger of being speared by an umbrella, Uncle Clayton melted back into the walls. North sighed and turned back to Jack.

"Hey, North, I got something to tell you. Two things actually." Jack said.

"Shoot." North placed himself on the couch again.

"Well, what happened to Jafa- I mean, You-Know-Who?" Jack questioned.

"Welp, some say he died. Vanished, he did. I say he didn't die, because I don't know even if he does have human in him. What about the other?" North answered.

"Well, it was a dream I had. About this guy. Well, we looked around fifteen and I was in a forest. And he was bleeding from his stomach? I don't know, but after a few minuets, we kissed. Do you think I'll meet him in Hogwarts?" Jack recounted his dream.

North stared at Jack. Maybe Jack said the wrong thing and he was going to react like Lucifer did? Instead, North smiled.

"Ahh, ye had a dream about kissing another guy-" Lucifer gagged and Jack shot him a glare. "- did ye? Welp, maybe you'll meet him in Hogwarts, my dear friend. Never give up on love."

Jack then sighed sadly. Instead of being happy, Jack found this all fake. He can feel tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" North must've caught his slight whimper.

"This cant be real. I cant be a wizard, this is all too good to be true, soon I'll wake up in my cupboard and this was all a dream. The perfect dream." Jack then slapped himself.

"Not a wizard, eh? Welp, you just pinched yourself right? Did you wake up? No, yeh didn't. So this is real." North smiled again.

But Uncle Clayton wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Haven't I told you he's not going?" Uncle Clayton snarled.

"If he wants to go, let him you filthy muggle!" North snapped.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR A CRACKPOT TO TEACH HIM WILLY NILLY THINGS LIKE MAGIC! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER ABNORMAL FAMILY MEMBER!" Uncle Clayton yelled.

But, he gone too far.

"**NEVER-" **North thundered. "**-IN-YOUR-STUPID-LIFE-INSULT-MANNY DUMBLE- INFRONT- OF-ME! EVER!**" North grabbed his umbrella.

The umbrella was swished down, pointed at Lucifer, and a flash of violet light. A sound that sounded like a firecracker, a squeal, and Lucifer was dancing with his hands on his bottom, howling in pain. When he turned, Jack saw a pink curled tail. Uncle Clayton roared, pulling Aunt Mulan and Lucifer into the next room, and with a fear full stare, he shut the door and locked it.

_As if that's gonna do anything _Jack though, while his face went to a -_- face.

North stroked his beard. "Well, I shouldent have lost meh temper. Cant do any ol' magic infront of kids who are going to Hogwarts, that would set off a bad example." He said shamefully. "I meant to turn him into a pig, but I guess he looked so much like a pig, it didn't work."

North looked sideways at Jack. "I'd be grateful if yeh didn't mention this to anyone in Hogwarts."

"Why aren't you allowed to use magic?" Jack thought out loud.

"Oh, well I used to be at Hogwarts, but yeh see, I got expelled. Heh." North stuttered.

"Why were you expelled?" Jack pressed.

"It's gettin' late. Here, take this." North said, taking off his coat, and gave it to Jack.

Jack stared at him, for North just dodged his question.

"You can kip under that, and it might squirm alittle, got some stuff in there...heheheh" North chuckled, while Jack thought about what he meant by that.

(Oh Jack, you wouldn't want to know: Says the writer)

* * *

**(1) Jack's birthday is in August 15th, don't judge me.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update, stuff happened. Enjoy this chappie while I work on Chappie five. *Grabs cereal and eats***


	5. Chapter 5: Dungeon Alley

Jack woke up the next day. Although he could tell it was day time, he kept his eyes shut.

"It was a dream," Jack told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant named North came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes, I'll be back at my cupboard."

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

_There's Aunt Mulan tapping at the door._ Jack though bitterly. He still didn't open his eyes though.

.Tap

"All right, woman." Jack mumbled. "I'm getting up you muggle."

He sat up and North's coat fell off him. The storm was over, and said giant was sleeping on the couch. There was the same Fairy Jack saw last night, tapping the window with her tiny hand. A news paper in her other hand.

Jack scrambled to his feet, happy that he felt like a balloon was swelling up inside him. He went to the window, and jerked it open. The Fairy flew in and dropped the newspaper on North and then went to check on North's coat, taking five bronze coins.

"Hey! Don't do that, It's rude to steal!" Even if Jack stealed sometimes to live in the Dursley's home.

Jack tried to shoo the Fairy, but the Fairy summoned a small tornado of water and it splashed Jack, but it burned a tiny bit.

"NORTH! A FAIRY IS HERE!" Jack yelled.

"Give her the Knuts." North grumbled.

"The- the _what?!_" Jack stared wide eyed at North, taking the phrase the wrong way.

North then sat up, and caught Jack's wide eyes. North's eyes widened to, and he waved his hand furiously.

"I didn' mean it like that, ye nasty minded boy. Ugh, Puberty must be getting to ye faster than I thought." North hide is face in embarrassment.

Jack sighed, and the Fairy snickered.

"Wow, way to make him feel better, North." The Fairy said in a squeaky voice.

Jack stared at it.

_She can talk._ Jack thought.

The Fairy then flew out the window. North yawned and stretched.

"Best be off, Jack, taken yeh to Dungeon Ally to buy yer stuff for school." North rubs eyes.

Jack's balloon felt like it popped as he twirled a bronze coin in his hand.

"Uh-North..."

"What is it?"

"You know I have no money on me, and you heard Uncle Clayton last night. He wont pay for anything."

"Don'ter worry 'bout that." North stood up. He pulled on his huge boots. "Do ye think yer parents left nothing for ye?"

"But if the house was destroyed-"

"They don' keep their gold in their house, they left it in Gringotts. The Wizard bank."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Of course! It's not just the Muggles! Anyway, the bank is runned by Anthro's. Or is it Goblins?" North scratched his head.

"What's an Anthro?" Jack wondered.

"An Anthro is a human-ized person of an animal. For example, a Dragon boy. Long hair, tail, tanned, dragon ears. The like, ye know, of Dragons." North explained.

"Wait, there are _Dragons?!_" Jack gasped.

"Well of course."

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Flew."

Jack gave a :O face. "You _flew_?"

"Yeah, ain't supposed to tell ye. We will settle for this." North pointed to the row boat.

They settled in the small boat, and they rode to the other side in silence. The boat bumped against a wall, and Jack and North climbed the stairs to the street. Many people were staring at North alot, and Jack couldn't blame them. Not only North was twice as tall as everyone on the street, he also pointed to alot of things and told Jack: "The things Muggle's make up. Seriously, a short pants that reach up to your bottom line is stupid and filthy! Who knows what is in those girl pants..."

Jack didn't say anything, for he already knew. He was spying on Lucifer on the stairs at his house and a wrongly clicked video made Jack fear woman.

(I'm sorry lol. Don't kill me for Jack seeing You-Know-What on a website. Oh lord that made Steam giggle her ass off when I wrote this: Says the writer.)

Anyway, Jack panted as he ran up to North, for said man sprinted to a nearby train station.

"What?" Jack panted.

"Here we are." North said as he picked up Jack, put him on his shoulder, and _literally_ flew down the stairs, without hitting anything, and put Jack down on the bottom step.

"Here." North said as he pulled muggle money out of his pocket and gave it to Jack to buy tickets.

Jack bought the tickets and they got on the train to Swilly, the capital of Burgess. People stared more than ever at North. He took up three seats, and began knitting.

"Hey, ye got yer letter?" North asked Jack.

Said boy pulled out his letter, and noticed some writing on the back.

"Read the back."

Jack read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Uniform**

First year student's will require:

1: Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2: One plain pointed hat (Black)

3: One pair of Protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar

4: One winter cloak (Black, Silver, Blue, or Red. Black or Silver fastenings)

**Course books**

All students must have at least a copy of the following books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Slinky Dog

A History of Magic by Juliet Gnome

Magical Theory by Garu Hikitomo

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by P.E.Z Cat

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Gnomeo Gnome

Magical Drafts and Potions by Abyo Jikihozami

Fantastic Monsters and Where to Find Them by Magic 8

The Dark Forces: How to defend Against them by Sherlock Homes

**Other Equipment **

Wand

Cauldron (Pewter size 2)

Glass of Crystal Phials

Telescope set

Brass Scales

Students may bring Summon Monsters or Cat's or Toad or Owl

**PARENTS MAY BE NOTED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO OWN THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK **

"Can we buy all this in Swilly?" Jack asked.

They got off the train and made there way onto the busy streets of Swilly.

"If yeh know were to go." North said.

Jack never been to Swilly. But North seemed to know where he was going. But said man complained about everything. How the trains were to slow, or how Muggles piled up and the guys drooled over girls with big breast and the personality of a snail. For Jack, he didn't complain about anything, since he was raised by muggles.

Jack and North then stopped infront a restaurant.

"Ahh, The Leaky Cauldron. Best place known for Wizards and Witches." North and Jack stepped inside.

Jack had a feeling that only North and him can only see the small restaurant.

"The usual, North?" A fairly young-ish man said to North as said man and Jack stopped infront of him.

"Neh, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts duty. Anyway, were the small guy at?" North stared at the Tom's dead eyes.

"He's out in the back. I tell ya, he's gotten worse." Tom gave a sad smile.

"Anyway, thanks fer the tellin'. C'mon Jack." North said as he led the way over to a wall.

"Uh, North...?" Jack asked. (?)

"Yes?"

"Not to burst your bubble, but this is a wall." Jack deadpanned.

"Oh look! Professor Japan!" North greeted a skinny pale looking woman. (Female Hetalia Characters. Sorry lol)

"A-Ahh, I-I see. T-This is J-Jack Potter? Right?" Japan asked Jack.

Jack stared at her. First, Japan had a Katana on her back, and the look he got from her was that if he denied to marry her, She'll slice him into a thousand pieces.

"Yes, Ma'm." Jack took her hand and shook it.

"I'll be y-your teacher a-at Hogwarts this year! I-I look forward to i-it!" And with that, she hurriedly ran out the restaurant.

Jack stared after her, and he got a weird looking look from North.

"What?" Jack asked, with a suspicious look on his face.

"We must be going off to buy yer things. A whole ton to buy." Jack stared at North with a dead expression.

_He dodged my question again...Who does that?_ Jack thought.

"I told ye you were famous. See, All these people know ye! Even Japan!" North smiled, as the crowd in back of Jack whispered things and snapped pictures.

"Are you taking pictures of my butt?!" Jack turned around and glared at one man, whole looked shocked and then ran out the place.

Jack's eye twitched. Ew, Just ew...

"Anyway, we must be off." North pressed a block on the wall, it squirmed and then a passage way to a whole different place went in Jack line of sight.

"Wellcome, to Dungeon Alley." North waved a hand around Jack, as they walked down a long street.

Jack's mouth hanged open, for he didn't expect this. He was staring at a place bigger than Swilly itself...maybe. He looked at different things here and there. He saw tiny animal-like things fly through the air, he saw crystals and scrolls being sold. He saw candy shops, Ice cream shops, Robe shop, basically anything you can think off. Other than a You-Know-What store, Jack thought.

Jack stared at Witches and Wizards, who stared at him first. One of them had the nerve to spit in Jack's direction. North glared at the jerk, and the guy melted into the shadows in fear. Jack and North stopped infront of a Giant place. They went inside, and Jack gasped. The place was even bigger in the inside, and it was mostly white. There were alot of tiny people, who North said as Goblins. They went up to the front desk and North looked at the man in the desk.

"Hello." North began. "I need to take some coins from Jack's vault."

"Do you have the key?" The Goblin said in a crackly voice.

"Somewhere." North looked around his coat, and found a tiny golden key. "Here."

He gave the key to Jack, and the he hoisted said boy on his shoulders. Jack held the key out infront of him and the Goblin looked at it.

"Yes, that's the key. Very well. I will have someone take you there. GNOMEO!" The Goblin yelled.

Just then, a small man in a blue hat came sprinting towards them. The Goblin saluted and Jack thought that Gnomeo must be mute. Jack and North followed Gnomeo down a cave like corridor behind the doors behind the Goblin in the desk. (Did that make sense?)

"So, what's in my vault?" Jack asked.

"Cant tell yeh, yeh have to find out on yer own." North replied.

Gnomeo whistled and a cart flew up some rails to them, and once they got in, the cart whizzed downwards, sideways, and even upside down. Jack tried to remember a path, Right Left Right Left Middle Fork Upside down Down Up, but it was impossible because of how fast the cart it was going. And it seemed to run on it's own, since Gnomeo isn't driving.

Jack's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide , he saw a burst of fire at the end of one passage and he twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late, they plunged deeper into the cave. Passing an underground lake, where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew o the ceiling and ground.

"I never know." Jack said to North, his voice a tiny bit louder than the rushing air. "Whats the difference between Stalactites and Stalagmites?"

"Stalagmites 'ave a giant 'm' in 'em." North looked like he was going to throw up. "Plz, don' ask any more questions. I feel sickie to me tum."

He did look a tiny bit greenish. Soon enough, the cart stopped infront of a small door in the passage. They got out of the cart, and North had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling.

Gnomeo unlocked the door, and a bright green smoke poured out from it. As it cleared, Jack gasped in surprise. Inside, were columns of Gold, Silver, and Bronze coins. Jack already knew that the Bronze coins were called Knuts.

"All yers." North smiled.

All Jack's-it was incredible. The Dursley's couldn't know about this, or else they would have it locked away before he can blink. How much would Lucifer complain that Jack had more money? Jack didn't know. All this time, Jack had a fortune amount of money underground. Belonging to him, deep under Swilly.

North helped Jack out some in a pouch, the size of North's hand.

"The Gold ones are Galleons. And the Silver's are called Sickles. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and Twenty-Nine Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enou' right?" North turned to Gnomeo. "To Vault seven hundred and thirteen, and can we go slowly?"

Gnomeo shook his head and held one finger up. Jack thought me meant 'Only one speed.'

They got in the cart and they went whizzing down and flew over a ravine. Jack bent over to try to look into the black hole of the ravine. North groaned and pulled Jack back into the cart by the scruff of the neck.

Vault Seven Hundred and thirteen had no key hole.

"Stand back." North said, pushing Jack around five feet back with one light push.

Gnomeo rubbed his fingers over the vault door, and it melted.

"You see, Jack. Anyone but Goblins who do that, get sucked in." North said.

"How often do they check to see who's in the vault?" Jack asked.

"About once every ten years." North answered, while Gnomeo gave a rather nasty grin.

North went inside the vault and tucked a small bag under his coat, and he came back outside. Jack longed to know what was inside, but he refrained himself from asking.

"Come on, back inside the infernal cart. This time, don' talk to me. It'd be best to keep meh mouth shut." North got inside the cart, and then Jack went inside as well.

Gnomeo got in and then he snapped his fingers. The cart shot backwards, and before Jack knew it, he and North were in the entrance of the cart passage. They stood blinking at the bright sun. Jack didn't know where to go, now that he had a giant pouch full of money. He didn't even know how much Galleons were to a pound, just to be sure if he has more money than Lucifer ever had.

"Might as well get your uniform." North said, nodding towards a shop called Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Jack. Would yeh mind if I slip off to the Leaky Cauldron for a Pick-Me-Up? I hate them Cart's at Gringott's." He did look a bit sick, so Jack went inside the shop alone and nervous.

A stout man came up to Jack. He took out a wand and he began writing words with some sand that came out.

"_Hogwarts, right? Yes of course, you must be. It's very busy here, so you will be at the back with me._" He wrote.

The man also introduced himself as a teacher at Hogwarts. He put Jack on a footstool, next to a very pale boy. His face was pointed.

"Hello." Said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Jack shortly said.

"Father's next door buying my books and Mother's up to street looking for wands," Said the boy, his voice bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at Racing Brooms. I don't see why First Year students cant have a broom. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Jack was reminded of Lucifer.

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.

"No." Jack said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Jack wondered what in the world 'Quidditch' was.

"I do-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in?"

"No." Jack is now feeling more stupid by the questions.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All our family has been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd think I'd leave and die." The boy says.

"Mmm." Jack seriously wants to say something more intelligent.

"I say, look at that man!" The boy cried out suddenly.

Jack looked out the nearest window and saw North there, smiling at him.

"That's North." Jack grinned back, and he felt good that he knew something the boy didn't.

"Oh," The boy said. "I've heard of him. Isn't he like a servant?"

"He's not a servant, he's the master of Keys and Magical Creatures at Hogwarts." Jack got a bit defensive, more than he liked. He was disliking the boy every second that passed.

"Yes, exactly, that's what I said. I heard he's some sort of a savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds-and every now and then, he would get drunk and then do some magic, but it would backfire and he'd set his bed on fire." The boy somewhat insulted.

"I think he's brilliant." Jack said rather coldly.

"Do you?" The boy said, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where's your parents."

"Dead." Jack said.

"Oh, sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "What were they? Our kind?"

"A Witch and a Wizard if that's what you mean."

"I don't really think they should let in other other type of blood. They're just not the same. Some of them never even heard of Hogwarts until the letter comes. What's your surname anyway?"

Before Jack can answer, the stout Wizard's wand conjured sand and he wrote '_It's done. You can go now. Happy to meet you. See you at Hogwarts._'.

Jack didn't feel sorry at all for leaving before the boy can say anything else.

"What's up?" North greeted Jack.

"Nothing." Jack lied.

They stopped to buy Parchment and Quills. Jack perked up by two things. One: He saw a certain ink that changed colour every time you wrote with it. And two: He saw the boy from the Museum.

"North! That's the boy I was talking about." Jack jumped up and down.

"So..what were you talking about my friend?" A low tone said behind Jack.

Jack turned around, and saw a pale boy standing over Jack by about three inches. Jack's eyes looked up at him.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was-um-talking to North-" Jack turned around and saw North talking to a different person. "-about a dream I had."

The boy didn't look convinced. He narrowed his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say. I'm Toothless, by the way."

Jack gulped suddenly. This kid got Jack scared good.

"You don't have to be scared of me. Unless you screw with my friend, then that's when you run." The boy's acid green eyes glazed over as he looked over Jack.

Jack turned around.

"North! Where have you been! Who were you talking to?" Jack somewhat demanded.

"Oh, I've been buying your Quills, Parchment, and the Ink you liked." North explained. "Who's this?"

"I'm Toothless Night. Nice to meet you, Mister Claus." Toothless held out a hand, and North took it in his own.

"I guessin' you're part of The Haddock family, eh?" North smiled warmly.

Toothless nodded.

"Hey, Toothless, I have a question." Jack asked.

"Shoot."

"What's Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Jack felt extremely stupid.

"Those are two of the house's in Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw has a Harpy, Gryffindor has a Sphinx, Slytherin has a Python Dragon, and Hufflepuff has a Lemia. Ravenclaw is better known for the Intelligence, Gryfindor is Bravery, Slytherin is Cunning, and Hufflepuff is Kindness." Toothless explained.

"Oh cool. What's Quidditch?" Jack said.

Toothless face palmed. "You must've been raised by muggles. Quidditch is a sport played by Wizards. Our people basically. It's like soccer but you fly on broom sticks. There are five balls, but it's difficult to explain."

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff.." Jack sighed.

Toothless eyed him. "I can already tell you're not kind. I would say you're Gryffindor. Or Slytherin. Better than Slytherin anyway. There hasn't been a single good wizard that has been in Slytherin."

"Jafar-" Toothless and North shuddered. "-Whoops, sorry. I meant You-Know-Who was in Slytherin?" Jack corrected himself.

"Years an' years ago." North said.

Jack and North said good bye to Toothless. Who knew Toothless and Jack could be friends? At least, Jack hoped they were friends.

Jack and North bought Jack's books at a place called 'Flourish and Blotts.' There were books _**everywhere**._ North had to pull Jack out of the store after buying the books because Jack found a book that taught curses and Jinxes.

"I was gonna learn how to Curse Lucifer!"

"I'm not saying it's not a bad idea, but it's a bad idea."

Jack gave a -_- face.

* * *

After a few hours, North checked Jack's list again.

"Just yer wand left. And no, I don' mean it like that." North flicked Jack head. "Yer such a dirty minded boy, aren't ye?"

Jack rubbed his forehead as they entered a shop that sold wands. The shop was narrow and shabby. A single, giant wand sat ontop of the roof. It was very dusty in the shop, and once Jack got to the front, North told him that he would go buy something for Jack and that Mr. Shrek would show him his wand.

"Hello." A smooth yet gruff voice said behind Jack.

Jack jumped three feet into the air and turned around. He came face to face with a stomach. Jack looked up and he swore he heard his body cracking. He was looking at an Orge.

"Hello Jack, I'm Shrek Hungarison." He greeted. "I suppose I'm here to show you your wand."

Jack wished he could blink, those brown eyes were a bit creepy. Shrek sat Jack down on a chair infront of him, and Shrek took out three wands. One was black, and the other two where brown.

"This one's core is Hungarian Hide Dragon. The wand it self is made out of Birch. Thirteen inches." Shrek gave the wand to Jack. "Test it out."

Jack flicked the wand. The wand bursted sparks and then it flung itself out of Jack's hand. Shrek gave the brown one to Jack.

"This one's core is Fairy Dust. Made out of Juniper. Fourteen inches." Jack flicked this wand and it cracked in half.

Jack blinked. Was that supposed to happen? Shrek gave the last one to Jack.

"This core is Phoenix Feather. Made out of Maple. Nine and a half inches." Jack felt warmth in his hand and he swished the wand up and down.

Gold and red sparks flew out like ribbons and it danced as Jack moved the wand. This was Jack's wand, and Jack could feel it. Shrek whooped in joy. North clapped.

Jack was startled, for he thought North left to buy him something. They left the store, Jack's wand in said boys hand.

"Here." North gave a golden scroll to Jack.

"Whats this?" Jack asked.

"You'll see. Just tap the scroll with yer wand and let it burst into flames."

Jack did what he was told and the scroll bursted into flames. Soon enough, however, Jack can see a form. It looked like the Fairy Jack has seen twice.

Expect this one didn't have blue hair, didn't have a blue short dress thing, and it didn't have the blue butterfly. This one was extremely pale, somewhat like Jack himself. And it was the exact Fairy, but everything was Pale white.

"Wow! Ye got a Light Fairy." North smiled at the Fairy.

"It looks so young..." Jack thought out loud.

"It may be young, but it's powerful. Watch."

The Fairy held out her hand and a small tornado of Light Magic made an apple cart explode.

Jack howled in laughter.

* * *

Back at the Dursley's house hold, Jack began to tear.

"What's wrong?"

"This was the best day of my life, North. I cant wait to go to Hogwarts. And get to know my new friend." Jack's Fairy hugged Jack's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ahh yes. Anyway, if the Dursley's give you any trouble, just send a letter to me. Or let your Fairy do some damage. Remember, September 1st. King's cross. It's all on your ticket." Jack held a ticket in his hands, and then thanked North.

Jack went inside the house.

North left and Jack started at him until he left.

'_Maybe this Hogwarts is not so bad._' Jack thought.

* * *

**Demon: AND IT'S DONE! FINALLY.**

**Steam: I loved this chapter, so much.**

**Fire: I didn't like the part where Jack knew what woman had...it seemed so not like him.**

**Steam: Shut up...that part was funny to me.**

**Demon: That's because you have that.**

**Steam: *Scoffs* As if...**

**Fire: So you don't have a Vajaija.**

**Steam: Yes I do, shut up!**

**Demon: Anyway, Please Read and Review. I promised myself I would do this yesterday, but stuff happened. Please Read and Review again and thank you for reading. Chap 6 is when Jack meets some people...maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6: Platform Nine and three quart

Jack's last few weeks with the Dursley's wasn't the best. True, Lucifer was scared of Jack to death. Infact, no one seemed to speak to him, or even force things on him. Half Furious and Half Scared, they acted as Jack never existed. While it was an improvement, it became depressing after a while.

Jack kept to his room, with his new Fairy as a friend. He discovered many things about Mystical Summon Monsters. He decided to call her Hedia, after a name he found in one of his school books. Speaking of school books, Jack found the books very interesting. He'd stay up all night reading, Hedia swooping in every now and then, and for a few hours, talked to him. It was a good thing Aunt Mulan didn't vacuum anymore, since Hedia would bring in small dead animals and some grass. Every night before he would go to sleep, he would throw a dart at the calender he had in his room, counting down the days before leaving.

On the last day of August, he went to go confront the Dursley's. It was about getting his Uncle and Aunt to drive him to King's Cross. He went down the stairs and went into the Living room, where the three Dursleys were watching a Quiz show. Jack cleared his throat to let his presence be known, and Lucifer screamed and ran from the room.

"Er-Uncle Clayton?"

His Uncle grunted as a response.

"Uh-I was wondering if you would drive me to King's Cross tomorrow- to go to Hogwarts."

Another grunt.

"Would I be alright if you gave me a ride?"

Grunt. Jack thought this meant a 'yes'.

Jack was about to go upstairs, but Uncle Clayton's voice made him stop.

"Funny way to get to a Wizard school, ain't it?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Where is this school anyway?"

"I don't know." Jack pulled the ticket that North gave him and read it over.

"It says I need to get on Platform Nine and Three quarts." He read.

His Aunt and Uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and Three quarts."

"Don't talk rubbish. There is no Platform Nine and Three quarts, that guy must've messed with your brain and gave you idiotic idea's." Uncle Clayton somewhat growled.

"It's on my ticket. And don't speak bad about North, he's way better at parenting than you'll ever be."

"Barking," Uncle Clayton growled, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You'll just wait. All right, I'll take you to King's Cross. Anyway, I was going to Swilly so I wouldn't bother if I didn't."

"Why? Hospital for Lucifer?"

"Yes." Growled Uncle Clayton. "To get rid of that infernal tail."

Jack woke up at 5 am. He was too exited to even go to sleep again. But he dreamt something. He wasn't going to tell anyone, but it involved some intimate things. Jack rather not say anything. He got dressed and went to brush his teeth. He didn't put on his robes, since he would change on the train. He check his list again and checked to make sure he packed everything he got. Made sure Hedia was safely inside her cage, and then paced the room, and let something drop by purpose, and Hedia woke up soundlessly. Two hours later of Jack and Hedia talking, Jack's trunk got put in Uncle Clayton's car. They set off.

Half past ten later, Jack stood in King's Cross. Uncle Clayton dumped his trunk on a cart and rolled it to the end before he stopped. He looked at Jack with a nasty grin on his face.

"See boy. Platform nine and Platform ten. No Platform Nine and three quarts." He smirked. "Have a good term."

He stalked off without a glance or word. Jack turned and he saw the Dursley's laughing. Jack asked the guard, but to no avail. Jack tried not to panic. He was stranded with his trunk, his owl, and his ticket. And the train to Hogwarts arrived in ten minuets.

"-Crawling with muggles-"

Jack swung around. The speaker was a lean and tall ish woman, talking to a group of four kids, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Jack's infront of him. Heart hammering with relief, Jack pushed his trunk behind them.

"Now, what's the Platform number?" Asked one the boys.

"Nine and three quarts!" Piped a small girl with jet black hair.

What looked like three triplets, one of them pushed forward. Jack tried not to blink, but a swarm of people blocked his view. And when the swarm went away, the boy was gone.

"Ok, Harris, go on ahead." The woman pointed to a shorter triplet.

"I'm not Harris." Said the boy. "I'm Hamish. Seriously, woman, how dare you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." The woman face palmed herself.

"Just kidding! I'm Harris!" The boy laughed and he ran through a wall. Just before he did, he yelled for 'Hamish' to hurry up.

The last triplet, Hamish, rolled his trunk into the wall. Jack went up to the woman.

"Excuse me, miss?" Jack asked.

"Yes, dear?" She said.

"Uh, I need help going to Platform nine and three quarts."

"Ah, new to Hogwarts, eh? Welp, this wee lame Merida is also new. I will also be yer teacher, Professor Elinor DunBroch." She pointed to a irritated looking girl.

She was lanky, tall (But not as tall as Jack, who probably grew like two inches.), and had wild bright red hair. She had a bow strapped to her back, but no Arrows.

"She's my little Magical Archer." Elinor explained. "Go on, go before Merida decides to shoot people."

Jack looked at her, then the wall, then her, then at the wall again.

"You can run if ye feel nervous."

Jack nodded, before sprinting to the wall. He expected to get knocked into the wall, but he opened his eyes and saw himself on a different station. He found many things flying over his head, and smoke comming from a pulled in train.

He got the train. He walked through the train, watching people, and they seemed happy looking. He found an empty compartment at the back on the train. He put Hedia inside the compartment and then lifted his trunk to put on top. It fell, straight on his foot. He tried again, and got the same results.

"Need a hand?"

"Please." Jack groaned.

"Aye! Hamish, help meh with this!" Two red head's helped Jack put the trunk on the top.

One of them pointed to his forehead.

"Oh maw gawd. It's him Hamish!" One yelled.

The other nodded. "So he is!"

"Uh, who?"

"You're Jack Overland Potter. Right?"

"Uh, Yeah."

* * *

"Anyone else sitting here? Everywhere else is cramped." The red headed girl sat opposite of Jack, and a blonde girl also said the same and sat with Jack.

Two of the triplets came back.

"Listen Merida. Stay with Jack, were going to see a Tarantula that Levi has." Merida nodded.

"Are you really Jack Potter?" Asked Merida and the blonde girl at the same time.

Jack nodded.

"Can, Uh, I see the scar?" Merida asked.

She pushed her glasses up. While Jack pushed his bangs up, to show the scar.

"Wicked." Merida said.

"Hey, Merida, do you need those?" Jack asked. Merida said no and Jack asked if he can have them. She gave them to him.

"Hey. Um, have you seen a toad anywhere? Eren has lost it." A boy said as Jack, Merida, and the Blonde all jumped. He sounded bossy, but he had a hiccup to his voice.

"Oh. Doing magic are we?" The boy eyed the Blonde's wand and the rat she had on her lap. "Let's see then."

"Uh, okay?" The blonde cleared her throat. "Sunshine, Daisies, Yellow Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened.

The boy snickered slightly. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've practiced spells on my own, and they worked for me." He then sat down infront of Jack, and pulled out his wand. "For example."

The wand was pointed at Jack, but Merida got defensive. She was about to point her bow at the boy, before he told her to calm down.

He cleared his throat. "Oculus Reparo."

The cracks in Jack's new glasses were slowly, but surely, getting fixed on it's own. He took them off to be sure.

"Holy cricket!" The boy gasped. "You're Jack Overland Potter! I'm Hiccup H. Granger. And...you two are?"

"Merida DunBroch."

"Rapunzel Corona."

"...Pleasure."

"Wait. You're Hiccup?" Jack asked in disbelief. "I met you in the museum!"

Hiccup looked at Jack, then gasped.

"You're right! Have you met Toothless yet?" Merida snickered.

"Shut up! He's my best friend and you don't laugh at his name, DunBroch!" Merida held her hands up in defense as she kept snickering.

"I mean it! Shut it before I jinx you!" Hiccup pointed his wand at her face.

That shut Merida up.

"Anyway, do you know what house's you'll be in? I already know I'll be in Ravenclaw. Although Gryffindor seem's pretty good." Hiccup asked.

"I know I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been."

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff."

"I don't know." Everyone stared at Jack.

Just then, a scream was heard, followed by howling laughter.

"I'll be right back. That was probably Eren. And probably Levi put the Tarantula on him or somthing." With that, he left.

"Pfft. If He's in Gryffindor, I'll probably ask to switch house's." Merida cross' her arms.

"I don't think he's a bad kid."

"True! Punzie, he's smart right? We can totally cheat and copy him!"

While they did that, Jack looked out the window, trying to get the tightness in his pants gone.

After a few minuets, Hiccup came back, with a kid. The kid was crying.

"Shh, it's okay Eren. He was just jealous that you could do magic better than he can." Hiccup sat the crying kid next to Jack, and Rapunzel had to sit with Merida.

"H-How do y-y-you know that?" The boy wailed.

"Trust me! Anyway, I'm pretty sure I got him good. It's okay Eren." Hiccup hugged the crying boy.

Just then, another scream was heard, this time it was in fear. And soon enough, a somewhat tall boy with an undercut and steel grey eyes came infront of the compartment door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The boy took a step in the compartment.

"Back off, jerk." Hiccup took a threatining step towards him, wand out.

They stayed like that for a while. Eren stopped crying and stayed quiet. How Hiccup got the courage to step up to Levi was beyond everyone. Levi growled before leaving and running back down the train. Hiccup sighed shortly.

"This might be back to bite you in the butt." Jack pointed out.

"I don't care. He's a bully, and no one needs to deal with him. If he tries one thing to me, I'll Jinx him." Hiccup turned to look at the group.

"C'mon Eren, lets get you back to Mikasa and Armin. And you three best be putting on your robes. We'll be arriving soon, I think." Hiccup left with Eren.

"Welp. That was unexpected." Merida says, as Rapunzel and Jack turned around to give her privacy.

They talked while they changed. Soon enough, it was getting dark out. The door opened, and it wasn't anyone they knew.

"Hello. I believe I saw you at Dungeon Alley. I'm Guru." The pointed faced pale boy held out a hand to him.

"This here is Sid. And the other is Randall." Guru said. "My full name is Guru Malfoy."

Merida coughed a laugh.

"You think my name is funny? DunBroch, yes, my father told me. Red hair, freckles, more children they can afford." He glared at Merida.

Merida, instead of looking Offended, looked murderous.

He turned back to Jack. "You don'r need to hang out with this urchin. Oh, and Corona too, she's a nut job. So is her family."

Rapunzel gasped and burst's into tears.

"No. I don't need friends like you who insult people who don't meet their expectations. I already know who real friends are." Jack said coldly.

Guru glared. "Think about what you're doing before you do it. You need to know who are better than others. Who's worst."

"No thanks. I already know who's worst." Jack smacked Guru's hand away.

"You hang out with that rifraf called DunBroch and that Corona girl, and it'll rub off on you." Guru said.

Merida jumped up. "Say that again and I swear I will kill you right here and now."

"Oh, you're going to fight us now? I guess Levi is going to have to teach a lesson like he did with that other kid. What was his name, Hiccie?" Guru looked bored.

Jack stood up. "It's Hiccup. And you got it wrong, Hiccup taught Levi a lesson. For being a jerk like you. And as you said, we wont fight you unless you get out now."

"Why should we? You sill got food." Sid reached out to grab a chocolate frog beside Merida.

Merida lunged at Sid, and before she tackled him, Sid screamed in pain as the rat from Rapunzel's lap latched on Sid's fist. Guru and Randall took a step back as Sid flailed his arms in an attempt to get the rat off. The rat finally flew against the window and then the three boys left at once. A second later, Hiccup came back.

"Oh, I see you've put on your robes. I asked the train driver and he said we'll be there soon. Have you been fighting?!" Hiccup said as he looked at the mess. "Do you even know how much trouble you'll be in! You'll be in trouble before you step foot in Hogwarts!"

"We haven't been fighting, Scabber's has." Rapunzel wheezed, after crying for so long.

Merida turned to Hiccup after she picked up Scabber's by the tail. "Can we help yeh with something?"

Hiccup shook his head for no.

"Why are you here then?" Jack asked.

"No reason. Just people here are being very childish, racing up and down the train." Hiccup said in a sniffy voice. "Oh, and you got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

Jack stupidly tried to find the spot of dirt. Hiccup sighed and he came to Jack and wiped the dirt off his nose.

'_Great, the tightness in my pants is back, it's probably noticeable._' Jack thought.

Merida glared at Hiccup from behind, while Rapunzel snickered. They noticed Jack's pants. Hiccup left after a while. Jack stared out the window.

A voice rang through the train. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minuets. Leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to Hogwarts in separate groups."

The train stopped after five. People pushed their way out the door. Jack shivered as he went out the train, into the cool dark air. A light bobbed over their heads and Jack heard a familar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! You alright there Jack? Firs' years follow me! C'mon!"

Everyone went "Ooooh!"

Boats came out, and people climbed into the boats. Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup to one, While Eren sat with Levi. Well then...

"No more than four people to a boat!" North yelled.

The boats floated over the lake.

"HEADS DOWN!" North shouted as they reached a cliff.

Everyone ducked their heads and they all screamed. The boats seemed to be going down a dark tunnel. the boats stopped infront of a giant castle.

"I got a toad! Eren is this yer's?" North yelled as he watched the kids climb out the boats, with a toad in his hands.

"Trevor!" Eren cried in pure bliss as he took his toad in his hands. Levi sneered behind him.

The kids followed North up the steps and infront of a giant Oak door.

North lifted his giant hand and knocked on the door three times.

* * *

**Guest: Catlover: FUCK YOU BITCH!**

**Demon: If you're catlover, the message above is for you. If yuo don't like this story then don't review it idiot. You are marked as an Illiterate Bitch.**

**Anyway, if you like this chapter review nice things please. Please R&R. If you like the story. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. The same woman that Jack saw at King's Cross was tall, lanky, brown and silver haired witch in dark emerald robes stood. This time, she had a stern face. Jack made a mental note not to ever cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor Elinor DunBroch." North said.

"Thank you, North. I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Dursley house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches that glowed different colours. Almost like the ones at Gringotts. Well, according to Hiccup, that is. The ceiling was too high to identify, and a marble staircase facing them led to the upper rooms.

They followed Professor DunBroch across the flagged stone floor. Jack could hear the drone of hundred's of other voices-and Jack suspected that the rest of the school was here- but Professor DunBroch showed the first years into a small room. They crowded around each other to fit.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Says DunBroch. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory, and spend free time in which ever house you wish, as long as you ask for permission.  
"The four house's are called Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Each house has it's own personal history and each proceeded to have outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you some house points, while any rule breaking will make you lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will a credit to whichever house will be yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minuets infront of the whole school. I suggest you all smarten up as much as you can while waiting."

Her eyes lingered at Eren's cloak, which has been fastened under his left ear, and Jack's smudged nose. Jack panic's and hurry's to straighten his bangs.

"I shall return when It's ready." Elinor declared. "Be right back."

She left, and Jack swallowed.

"How do they sort us into houses?" He asked Merida.

"Ahh, I don'ter kner. Hamish said it was very painful, but I donter believe him."

Jack's heart did a painful jump. Painful? Jack was hurt easily, but he could endure alot of pain. He didn't know any magic yet. He looked around and saw that everyone was terrified as well, other than Hiccup and Levi. Hiccup and Levi were whispering things about giggled. Jack didn't think Levi was capable of that, but it happened. Jack also didn't understand how they got to be friends. Some work of hope. Jack tried not to listen to them, but he couldn't since they were talking about various of things. Magic, school, this and that, And worse of all; Jack and Eren.

Jack had never been so nervous, not since when he took a report home that he turned the teachers wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door, since Professor DunBroch would come in any moment. Something mad him jump three feet in the air - several people screamed.

"What-?"

He gasped, turning around. About twenty ghost's just ran through the wall. Pearly white, and barely transparent, ghost's laughed at the kids who screamed. A specific one started dropping things that he conjured up. In the tiny space, some kids pushed each other, trying to run away.

"_Imobulous!_" A voice yelled.

The items and the ghost's both froze into place. One looked furious.

"Ey! Little lady, let us down!"

The voice was directed to Hiccup, who was blushing a furious red. "I'm not a girl! And I wont let you down until you apologize!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry, Little lady." All the ghost's snickered.

Hiccup grumbled a counter-curse and then he marched up to the front door and sat there. Just then, the door opened, and Hiccup had to fly out of the way.

"Come now, form a line." Professor DunBroch filed the kids into a boy's and girl's line.

The kids followed her and they came to a **GIGANTIC **mess hall. Jack looks up.

"It's bewitched to look like the outside. I read in Hogwarts, a History." Eren whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded, to show he understood. Everyone looked upon the front, for a hat sat on a four legged stool.

_Maybe they'll pull a hat out of that,_ Jack thought _,That's what it seems like._

The hat stood still, then opened a mouth and began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I look pretty._

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find a smarter hat than me!_

_You can keep your bollers black, Your top's sleek and tall._

_For I am the Sorting Hat!_

_Maybe you'll be a Gryffindor, a person with a Brave and Daring heart._

_Or maybe Ravenclaw, who's Smart and Riddle-Filled._

_Or Hufflepuff, who's Paitent and Kind._

_Or maybe even Slytherin, who's cunning and Deciving._

The whole crowd bust into applause at the end of the song. It was pretty good...

Professor DunBroch cleared her throat and said: "Alert, Armin!"

A blond kid walked up to the stool, and sat on it. He pulled the hat on his head. The hat thought for a moment.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Ackerman, Mikasa!"

A girl about the same height as Jack walked up. Her grey eyes bore onto the crowd as the hat searched for an answer.

"Gryffindor!"

"Ackerman, Levi!"

Levi walked up to the stool. I didn't take long before the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

"Jeager, Eren!"

"Wish me luck!" Eren whispered to Hiccup.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted at once.

"Night, Toothless."

Toothless walked to the stool, and Jack noticed a small tail behind him. "Gryffindor!"

This went on before Hiccup was called. He ran up to the stool and put it on. "Ravenclaw!"

Jack had struck a horrible thought. What if he wasn't picked at all and he sat at the stool for ages and they had to tell him it was a mistake? They called Rapunzel and she got Hufflepuff, and then Merida who got Gryffindor. She immerdiatly smacked her brothers. Guru was called.

He swaggered to the stool and the moment the hat touched his hair the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

After that, Jack was called. Hiccup smiled at him, Rapunzel clapped, and Merida whistled. The hat touched his head.

He didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, since he wasn't as smart as some kids in his school. He didn't want to be in Hufflepuff since he has bullied people before. He didn't want to be in Gryffiindor, since he wasn't as brave when he was younger. He didn't want to be in Slytherin because he wasn't cunning or deceiving. Jack was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He summed up everything in a millisecond. Out of everything, he was Slytherin. So he let the hat shout it out.

The Gryffindor's groaned slightly, the Ravenclaw's looked somewhat pleased that he didn't get picked for them, and the Hufflepuff's looked about being in a war with themselves. Slytherin looked very pleased that Jack went with them, but Professor DunBroch reminded them they could sit where ever they wanted.

Jack ran to the Gryffindor table, and they cheered very loudly. Some taunted the Slytherin table. Rapunzel and Hiccup sat with Jack and Merida. They stuffed themselves with delicious looking food. Hiccup ate more than the whole table combined, and that wasn't an exaggeration. He was like a zombie that didn't die, since he always asked for more, even if he ate like three more plates before. Hiccup had gotten stares from everyone, even when he was the only one eating.

"What?" He asked, with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Everyone went back to eating. When everyone eating what they could, the plates cleaned themselves. Hiccup didn't look any fatter than he came here with. Jack's mouth hanged open.

"What's wrong?" Merida asked.

"Hiccup...he stuffed himself with over forty plates. He's still so skinny! How can you digest that?!" Jack exclaimed.

Merida looked at Jack and then Hiccup. She bursted out laughing. Jack sighed.

"He throws everything up. Toothless told me." Merida says.

* * *

After a few moments, Jack and the Slytherin table walked to dungeons. Jack had gotten to know Levi better, and they knew alot about each other by the time they went to bed.

"Good night, Potter."

"Night, Ackerman."

Jack and Levi agreed to call each other by their last names when they where in the dungeons, and their first names outside of the dungeons. Jack rolled over on his bed. It was comfy, and he fell alseep.

Jack had a strange dream. He dreamt many things, ranging from a Troll in the bathroom to Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida, and others. One dream made him wake up in cold sweat, but he fell back to sleep. The next day, he didn't remember anything from his dream.

* * *

**Demon: Okay,I have four sorry's.**

**1: I'm sorry this took so long.**

**2: I'm sorry for making this sort. :p**

**3: I'm sorry for being mean to Catlover, it's in my nature to be mean back.**

**4: I'm sorry I left out a ton of things.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please Read and Review if you read this. I would like it.**

**Eighth chapter will be uploaded in two days. Trust me this time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pills and Potions

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall Red haired girl."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Jack from the moment he left his dormitories. People were lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him again, starring. Jack wished they wouldn't, since he wanted to try and find his class.

There were a hundred and forty two stair cases in Hogwarts. All narrow, wide, zig-zaged, the like and some had a step that didn't appear and that you had to jump. Doors that weren't real, doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in the right spot. Some stairs even led to different places ever Friday. It was also hard to find where to go, since everything moved alot.

Nearly Headless Beast was happy to point out where to go. However, Syndrome always picked on the kids. You would get a waste bucket on your head, or chucked tiny bits of chalk. Either way, Syndrome was just trying to get on your nerves.

In a way, the caretaker of the school, Carl Fredrickson, was even worse. Jack and Merida managed to get on the worst side of him on their very first morning. Carl found them trying to prick open a locked door, and to make it worse, it was the forbidden third floor door. Carl wouldn't believe that they were lost and threatened to lock them in the dungeons before they were saved by Professor Japan, who was walking by.

Carl owned a summon monster (Type: Water Martial Cat) named Mrs. Purgly. Mrs. Prugly was a scrawny, blue/pale looking cat that had a sports bra on. It was always on a fighting stance.

It was more to magic than waving your wand around and saying a few funny words, as Jack quickly found out. They were to study the night skies through a telescope every Wednesday. They had to learn the names of the many stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week, they had to go to the green house, who was the teacher you ask? It was none other than Professor Bo Peep. She was short-ish, but tall-ish.

Easily the most boring class, is History. History is the only class taught by a ghost, by the name of Professor Anton Ego.

Professor Beta Gamma is a short wizard who had to use books to see over his desk. He was giving role call, and when he got to Jack's name, Beta Gamma toppled out of sight.

Again, Jack thought Professor Elinor DunBroch was not to be crossed. Strict and clever, she taught the class more things than everyone thought she would. She then gave everyone a match, and told them to turn it into a needle. By the end of the class, Hiccup H. Granger was the only one who actually turned the match into a needle. Rapunzel was close, turning her match into a toe nail. Merida's match burst into flame, and Jack's match did the same.

The class everyone was looking forward to was Defence of the Dark Arts. But Professor Japan's lesson's were a bit of a joke. Her classroom smelled highly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a Vampire he met in Romania. Her Katana, was a thank-you gift the King of Japan gave her because she rid the country of zombies. Jack had to laugh at this one, and Hiccup smacked him over the head with a book.

Jack was relieved to find out that he wasn't the only wizard who didn't know what they were. Jack and Merida found the great hall for breakfast before they got lost.

"What we have?" Rapunzel asked.

"Double potions...with Slytherin. I hate those stupid arse's. No offence, Jack. Your awesome." Merida added. "But you should be grateful, Pitcher Black favours the Slytherin's."

"I wish My mum would favour us though..." Merida grumbled.

Just then, mail came. Jack was used to his Fairy flying through plates, stealing a tiny bit every time and then collapsing infront of Jack. It scared him the first day, but then he got used to it. Hedia didn't bring anything, just came in to talk with him and catch up. This morning she brought a mail. Jack ripped it open.

Dear Jack,

I know you get your Friday afternoon's off

So I wanted to know if you could come see me.

And maybe have some tea with some of your friends *Wink wink*.

North.

Jack took Hiccup's feather right out of his hands, wrote a reply, and gave the feather back to him. Hedia took the scroll and flew off.

Jack was glad he looked forward to the tea, since he found that potions was the worst lesson ever. Potions took place near the Slytherin dormitories. At the start of lesson, Jack thought Black disliked him, but by the end of the lesson, Jack knew that Black _hated _him.

Black, like Gamma, took role call, and stopped at his name.

"Ah yes, Jack Potter, our new celebrity." Black droned.

Guru and his friends siggered behind their hands, while Levi, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup glared at them. Eren was fussing over his toad, which began hopping away.

Black stopped the role call, and started at the class. His eyes were black, and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are hear to learn the sublte science and exact art of potion-making." Black's words were like a whisper, but everyone caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand waving in this class, you might think this isn't magic. I don't really expect that you'll understand the beauty of potion-making. I can teach you how to control one's body, manipulate luck fields, and even stop death...unless you dunderheads wouldn't understand."

Jack and Merida exchanged glances, while Hiccup was on the edge of his seat, wanting to prove he isn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snapped Black suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

...What? Jack glanced at Merida for an answer, but he got none. Hiccup's hand shot through the air and went upwards.

"I don't know sir." Jack said.

Black's lips turned into a sneer.

"Tut tut, it seem's like fame isn't everything."

He ignored Hiccup hand.

"Let's try again. Where do I find a Bezoar?"

Hiccup's hand quivered.

"I don't know sir." Jack had no idea what a Bezoar was.

"What is the difference of Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

At this, Hiccup stood up, and his hand quivered even more.

"I don't know sir, but maybe Hiccup knows. Why don't you pick him?" Jack snapped.

Lots of 'Oooh' rang around the classroom. Hiccup took a glance at Jack sideways. Levi winked, Merida giggled, Rapunzel somewhat looked shocked, and Eren writing down things. Black, however, didn't look so happy.

"Sit down, silly girl." Black snapped.

Hiccup sat down in an instant, blushing again at being called a girl.

"For your information, Potter, Asphodel and Woodworm make a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of The Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and can save you from many poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite."

Every stared at Black. Black's eyes narrowed. "Well...why aren't you all copying this down?" His voice dripped venom.

The scratches of feathers turned on. Over the small noise, Black said. "And three points will be taken from all houses, you can thank Potter for that."

An angry Hufflepuff flicked a paper ball at Jack.

Things didn't improve for anyone as the lesson continued. Black put them all into pairs, and they had to make a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, insulting everyone except Guru. Eren had somehow mad the potion bubble and explode, making a hissing green smoke, and then Eren screamed in pain. As the smoke cleared, people can see boils growing on Eren.

"Idiot boy!" Black yelled. "I suppose you added the Porcupine quils before you took the cauldron off the fire?"

Eren whimpered as he nodded.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Black spat at Levi.

Then he rounded on Jack and Hiccup, who were working next to Levi and Eren. To be honest, their potion had already been done, Hiccup doing most of the work.

"You-Potter-I suppose you thought it would make you look good if your classmate failed. Three more points from every house."

That was so unfair that Jack opened his mouth to argue, when Hiccup kicked him.

"Don't push it. I heard Black can be very nasty." Hiccup scolded.

"You should listen to Granger, Mr. Potter." Black then left.

An hour later, the four houses climbed out of the dungeons. Jack was terrified, he had just taken away six points from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin didn't mind, since Black gave Guru ten points for the whole house. Hiccup wasn't good at defending people, often sticking away, Rapunzel was too soft spoken to get anyone to listen to her, and Merida was the only one Gryffindor actually feared. Of course, Levi was in Slytherin, but he was always with Jack, and the rest weren't.

"Cheer up, mate." A boy named Aster told Jack. "Black's a bungy jumper anyway."

As if that lifted his spirits...

At half past six, Jack and three others went down to North's. North lived in a small hut, with a crossbow and boots in the front of his door. Rapunzel knocked, and then came the scratching of a hound, then came deafening barks.

North's voice boomed over the barks. "Back, Trixie, Back."

North face popped in the crack of the door. "Hold on, let meh get Trixie."

Then, North opened the door. "Come and make yer selves at home."

They went inside, and North let go of a giant blue dog.

"Now, intredouce me Jack." North said, and Jack was happy to do so.

"This is Merida." Jack pointed to the red haired tall girl beside him.

"This is Rapunzel." Jack pointed to a blond girl sitting next to Trixie.

"And this is Hiccup." Jack pointed to the brown-red haired boy, who sat next to Jack.

North shook each of their hands, and you could hear a crack in each hand.

North then offered them Rock cakes, which Rapunzel happily took. She was being way too nice again. Hiccup nibbled on one, Merida declined, and Jack took one.

The cakes were lumpy, but tasted quite good. Then came the tea, which wasn't hot at all, despite the steam. The tea also tasted good.

Hiccup happily shared his lesson's of today while the rest nibbled or drank their tea/Rock cakes.

Jack and Merida was glad to have North call Carl "That old git."

Jack told North about Black. North, like Aster, told him not to worry about it.

"But he really seem's to hate me."

"Rubbish! Why should he?"

Jack noticed that North wouldn't look him in the eyes. Jack brushed it off and read a newspaper that was lying on the floor.

Jack read it over. And over.

"North! This was on my birthday!" Jack showed the newspaper to North.

He remembered that Merida told him that Gringotts was tried to be robbed, but she didn't say the date. North grunted and offered another rock cake. After a few minuets, Jack excused themselves and told North that they needed to be at Hogwarts. During the walk back, Jack reviewed everything. Had the bag that North took been took in time, or had they been too late? Was there something North wasn't telling him, that Black knew?

* * *

**Demon: And it's done. Also, Catlover, you shouldn't be sorry. It's okay. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially you Catlover. And the rest of you who love this book.**

**Again, please Read and Review, it helps me lol.**


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Duel

Jack had never thought he would meet someone who he hated more than Lucifer, but that was before me met Guru Malfoy. Still, Jack was technically forced to get along with him, since he is a Slytherin. Jack was in the Gryffindor tower, and he groaned when he saw what the poster said. They had flying lesson's every Thursday and Gryffindor had it with Slytherin.

"Typical." Jack said darkly. "Another way to embarrass myself on a broomstick infront of Malfoy. Fuck!"

Hiccup glared at Jack. "When did you learn that?"

Jack tilted his head to the side. "What? Fuck? Oh, Carl Fedrickson says it all the time."

"And you think that's appropriate!?"

"Yeah..."

"We're eleven, Jack! What eleven year old think the F word is appropriate for their age!"

"Plenty..."

Too bad Jack would miss Hiccup's bossy tone when Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning how to fly.

"Ravenclaw had two lessons. So my bossy tone will be in your ears."

Crap...he said it out loud.

Merida listened to the conversation. "You won't make a fool of yerself, Jack. Anyway, I hear Malfoy is all talk but no bark. He needs to grow a pair of some balls."

"Merida!"

"What's wrong with saying balls? Or fuck?"

"Dang it, Rapunzel! You two are a bad influence on her!" Hiccup pointed to Jack and Merida.

"Oh shut up..." Hiccup then slapped Jack and then stomped away.

Malfoy was surely all talk. He complained loudly and insult almost everyone, especially the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. He told long, boastful stories that ended in he had to escape muggles on a helicopter. He wasn't the only one, since Levi was talking about it. Merida talked about it, and basically everyone expect Jack, Hiccup, and Eren. Merida had an argument with some kid called Potato Head. Some girl from Ravenclaw called Sasha thought he was a real potato, and tried to eat him. Turns out Potato Head jinx Sasha. Another kid named Connie tried to pick a fight with Potato, and then that came out horrible. Three lost teeth, a broken nose, and two black eyes were the result of Connie and Potato.

Eren had never been on a broomstick on his life. Ever. He said that it was because his friends grandpa never let him. Jack privately thought that the grandpa had a good point, since Eren had been prone to many accidents with both feet on the ground.

Hiccup was even more nervous than anyone. Flying wasn't something you can take from the heart of a book, not that Hiccup didn't try to look it up. Too bad it never worked. At breakfast on Thursday, Hiccup scolded them all about tips he found on a book about Quidditch. Although everyone was bored out of their minds, Eren lingered on every word that came out of Hiccup's mouth. Everyone was cheered when Hiccup's lecture was interrupted by mail arriving.

Jack hadn't gotten a single Letter from North, which Guru hadn't failed to notice and gloat. His Eagle owl had gotten him mail, sweets from home. A barn owl came in and stopped infront of Eren. He took out a small pale ball.

"It's a Remembrall!" Eren gladly said. "Gran knows I forget everything! See, it turns red when-oh..."

His face fell as he saw the pale ball glow bright red.

"What have you forgotten now, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

Eren tried to remember, but Guru took the ball from Eren's hands. Mikasa, Levi, and Jack all stood up, hoping it was an excuse for beating the crude out of Guru. Professor Elinor spotted this and quickly came over.

"What's going on?"

"Guru has Eren's Remembrall, Professor." Levi glared at Guru.

"Just looking...no need to get defensive lover boy." Guru dropped the Remembrall in Eren's lap and Levi gritted his teeth.

At three thirty that afternoon, Jack and Merida, along with the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin and Ravenclaw, made out to the Grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear-blue sky. It was warm out. Jack had heard from Hamish, Hubert, and Harris that they vibrated to much if you flew over three hundred feet, and swerved slightly to the left at times.

Their teacher, Sandy Hooch, came out to the grounds.

"_Well? Go one kids, go to your broom stick._" Sandy's wand conjured sand.

"_Stand by your broom and say 'up!'_"

Jack hurried over to his broom, and stuck his hand over it. He and the rest yelled "Up!" Jack's broom flew up to his hand. Merida's broom smacked her in the face. Everyone giggled, while Merida clutched her probably broken nose. Hiccup's broom simply rolled over, and Eren's hadn't moved at all. Maybe broom's were like horses, who could sense your fear.

Sandy then came up and down the rows and showed everyone how to mount without sliding off the end. Levi whispered something to Eren and then bursted into laughter, while Eren blushed like a mad man.

"_Ok, now when I blow the whistle, you kick off and fly around the air until I tell you to stop._" Sandy was going to blow a whistle.

But before he could, Eren's broom was going off the ground itself.

"Oi, get back here!" Levi shouted.

"I can't!"

The broom was rising higher and higher, twelve feet, twenty, thirty, until-

WHAM! Eren slid off the side and landed on his back. He gasped for breath and twitched alittle. Sandy ran to Eren and wrote somethings and then left.

Once they were out of ear shot, Guru laughed loudly.

"Did you see his face? That great lump!" He sneered.

The other Slytherin's joined.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Sasha Braus snapped.

"Don't stick up for the little fatty!" Some girl named Barbie Keari sneered.

Levi came up to her and smacked her. Some 'Ooohed'. Some laughed.

"Ooooh! Look!" Guru sprinted to a small glass ball. He picked it up. It was Eren's Remembrall.

"Give. That. Here. Malfoy." Levi grunted as he said each word.

Everyone went silent.

"Why should I?"

"Give it here!" Jack yelled.

"Come get me!" Guru took off in the sky.

Jack mounted on his broom.

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "Sandy said not to move- you'll get us all in trouble!"

"I don't give a shit!" Jack then took off after Guru.

Once he was in the same space as Malfoy, Jack turned sharply to face him. Malfoy looked shocked.

"Give it here Malfoy." Jack began. "Or I will knock you off your broom."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy tried to sneer, but looked worried. "Go and get it!"

He threw the ball. It sent rage through Jack, but Levi beat him to it. He zoomed past everyone and let go of the broom, running across the castle walls. He ran past many things, and then latched onto his broom again. He held out a hand and grabbed the ball. Everyone clapped from the ground.

"ACKERMAN!" Someone shouted.

Jack looked down, it was Professor DunBroch.

"Never-In-My-Life-Have-I-Seen..." She stammered.

"But-"

"Shut up Braus."

"Professor, it wasn't his fault-"

"ENOUGH MERIDA!" Professor's voice got extremely loud.

Merida shivered and shrinked. Levi was taken away from the group and before he left, he punched Malfoy in the nose, breaking it. As Malfoy clutched his broken nose, Jack snickered.

"You think it's funny? How about a Wizard Duel? No contact-just wands. What's wrong, never heard of one before?"

"Hell yeah he has! I'm his second!" Merida shouted automatically.

"Sid." Malfoy shortly said.

As Malfoy left, Jack looked at Merida.

"What's a Wizard Duel and what do you mean you're my second?" He asked.

"A Wizard Duel is like a muggle fight. Just with wands and magic. At this point, you two won't do as much as shoot sparks at each other. Merida...you might do some real damage, you being an Archer." Hiccup cut off Merida before she spoke. "I couldn't help but hear what Malfoy said to you. You shouldn't go around school after hours, it wont be worth it. It'd be very selfish of you."

"But it's none of your buisness..." Jack mumbled.

"Of course it is! You're my friend and what happens to you is my buisness! You're being very selfish right now!" Hiccup argued.

"As I said, it's none of your buisness! I don't care what you say, I'm gonna fight piece of-"

"You're gonna get expelled! I don't want that to happen to you! You'd fail and then get kicked out! But for what? Because you're being immature and looking for fights! Ignore him!" Hiccup yelled.

"I don't care if I get expelled! If he wants a fight, he'll get it!" Jack yelled back, rage going through him.

"Guys...stop yelling."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO TALK!" Jack shouted at Eren.

Eren visibly looked shocked and then he ran away, crying. Hiccup glared at Jack, then slapped him.

"You shouldn't be mean to somebody who tried to break it up." He said, and ran after Eren.

Jack touched the place where he got smacked. He felt awful of himself.

_Damn it...why did I have to yell at Eren? He'll probably hate me now. _Jack thought.

During their time in Gryffindor tower, Jack noticed that Hiccup and Eren didn't come anywhere near him. Jack felt even more awful, and Levi was ignorant about it. Jack thought about how his face would look if Levi found out. Maybe not so bad, since Jack actually knew how to fight.

As Rapzunel talked about this boy named Eugene, Merida nodded, but Jack could see the sadness in her eyes. She even asked Jack one time how Rapunzel swinged. He guessed Merida didn't like boys. Somewhat like Eren, who once blurted he liked a boy in Slytherin. Nobody judged him, but they asked if it was Malfoy, to which he said "Flipping no!". It's a miracle how Ravenclaw didn't know about this, but that was a good thing, since some of them hated Homosexuals. Other than Hanji, Hiccup, Sasha, and some others.

Merida gave some tips, but mostly talked about how she'll beat them to a pulp if they tried killing Jack. She had said to dodge the curse's, if they used them, for she didn't know the counter. But that was stupid, since Magical Archer's don't need spells, they can use elemental magic. Somewhat like Hedia.

It was half past eleven and they had went to the door. A lamp flickered on. It was Hiccup wearing...a bra and panties? Whaaat? Also, a frown. Merida tried not to burst into laughter while Jack tired to keep the blood from his parts. He learned about that when someone told him. It was horrific.

"I can't believe you are going to do this, Jack." He said.

"You! S-Shut up a-and g-g-go away!" Merida quivered in giggles.

Jack and Merida walked through the swinging painting, and Hiccup went after them, hissing.

"Go away." Merida told him.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. I almost told your brother!" Hiccup hissed.

Jack never knew someone could be so interfering.

Merida turned around, only to find the portrait locked.

"Great!" She cursed.

"If Carl finds us, I'll tell him the truth, and you can back me up." Hiccup crossed his arms.

"You little..."

"Shut up both of you! I heard something." Jack whisper-shouted.

Jack took out his wand and whispered '_Lumos_'.

What they saw had Merida bursting into laughter, Hiccup wide eyed, and Jack a nose bleeding mess. Can you guess? No? Ok. Levi and Eren were cuddling. Yep, that's what. Eren woke up and he immediately yelped. Levi woke up, blushed, then looked at the three.

"Uh...not what it looks like?" He sleepily said.

"Ye' it looks like ye two were about to have-" Hiccup cut Merida off.

"Eww Merida! Why would you suggest that?!" He screeched.

"I forgot the password...so I stayed out here." Eren was close to crying.

"It's Pig snout." Hiccup answered. "And what about you, Levi?"

"Same." He said.

"Lies. Slytherin password is Acid Poison. You know this." Hiccup glared.

Levi glared back, but then got up. As the five went to the trophy room, they stayed there for about an hour.

"He chickened out." Merida finally said, a little to loudly.

Jack heard Carl. He waved madly for them to follow him, and it was a bit hard, since it was five of them. Eren let out a pained squeak and latched onto Merida's waist, and both of them toppled onto an armor. The clashing was deafening.

"RUN!" Jack shouted.

The five wildly ran and ran. Jack didn't know where he was going, but he ran into a room, let the rest come in, and then slammed the door shut.

Hiccup was gasping for air, Merida barely seemed fazed, Eren was spilling tears, and Levi and Jack both listened at the door. They heard WildCard and Carl having a heated conversation. The listening came to a stop when Eren tugged on Jack's sleeve.

"What?" Jack turned around, and then almost chocked on his own spit.

A gigantic black dog with three heads was sleeping. One head woke up and began growling, and the other three heads woke up as well. The five kids backed up against the wall, Jack being the one on the door. The heads began snapping and growling loudly. Jack reached for the knob. Between Carl and death, he'd choose Carl. The door opened and the kids tumbled out. Jack closed the door. Hiccup stood up and so did everyone else.

"What they'd need a guard dog for? If it need's to be out, that one does." Merida stated.

Hiccup then crossed his arms and frowned. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Jack suggested. "I wasn't paying attention to the floor, more at the heads."

"Not the floor you dumb wit! It was standing on a trapdoor, it's guarding something." Hiccup snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I'm heading off to bed, before either or you two come up with another idea to get us all killed. Or worse...expelled."

Hiccup then began walking away, his bra strap hanging on his elbows. Merida stared after him, her mouth wide open.

"No, we don't mind." Merida said. "You'd think we dragged him off, right?"

As Jack climbed into bed, after saying goodnight to Levi, he thought about what Hiccup said. The dog was guarding something. It seemed as though Jack found out what North was hiding under his coat from his vault.

* * *

**OMG! Finally done with this chapter. Imma give some spoilers so if you don't wanna read it, skip this.**

**Chamber of Secrets - This is gonna have some sexual things in the beginning, and Levi does try to hit on Eren, while he's oblivious.**

**Prisoner of Azkaban - Levi does ask Eren out, but Eren's already dating someone. Jack has another sexual thing and Hiccup kisses Jack.**

**Goblet of Fire - This one probably is gonna have blood and deaths but don't get your hopes up. This one has rape in it. Or mentions.**

**Order of The Phoenix - This one is gonna have alot of Merripunzel fluff and some Flynn and Rapunzel fluff, also Jack and Hiccup Fluff.**

**Half-Blood Prince - Ereri finally happens. Levi does get taller than Eren and Eren cross dresses in one chapter.**

**Deathly Hallows - Woah. This one is gonna have dark themes toture and rape. Also many characters deaths and the longest Arc.**

**And now to clear confusion, here are charcters:**

**North - Hagrid**

**Hiccup - Hermione**

**Jack - Harry**

**Merida - Ron**

**Rapunzel (Not gonna be very useful until third Arc) - New Character**

**Levi - New Character**

**Eren - Neville**

**Pitch - Snape**

**Elinor - Mcgonagall**

**Mim - Albus Dumblrdore**

**I swear, this chapter was so not fun to write..ugh. I hope you enjoyed this and Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trolls

Guru couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Jack and Merida were both at Hogwarts the next day. Tired, yes, but perfectly cheerful. Jack, Merida, and Levi agreed that the Three Headed Dog was a good adventure, and they predicted to have another great one. All three wondered what could have needed so much protection.

While the three were happy, Eren was terrified. He stated that he never wanted to go near the Dog again. Accidentally, Eren had told Aster that they had gotten there, and Aster told Toothless, who then almost beat Jack up for getting Hiccup in near death.

Speaking of that, Hiccup showed slight interest in the trap door. But he was still the bossy person he was, and refused to talk to Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida unless needed to.

Jack was actually thinking about how to get Malfoy back for tricking them, and then came the mail. It was a broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand, for Levi. A note had been attached to it, and Levi was smiling from ear to ear. Hiccup was staring at the broom, as if thinking whether to confiscate it or be happy. Rapunzel was also smiling from ear to ear, Merida was laughing in the face of Guru Malfoy and Eren had not even noticed.

"All thanks to Malfoy!" Levi chuckled.

"So you think it's a reward for breaking the rules?" Came an angry voice.

"I thought you weren't talking..." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah...to you three."

"Well you are now."

"Yeah, stop. It is not doing any good." Merida snapped.

Hiccup marched away.

Jack had a hard time paying attention in lessons. Most of the time Merida would find him checking out everyone. Hiccup, Beta, Connie, Levi, Jean, Eren, and so on. Merida would giggle and act like she didn't know until Jack started drooling, which resulted in her laughing.

At Potions, Levi was pared with Hiccup and they barely talked to each other, and Hiccup did most of the work. Then after about an hour, they had to do independent Potions. Merida caught three boys checking Hiccup out. Hiro, Jack, and - dare she say it- herself. Not to be surprised though, since Hiccup was actually oblivious to his robe lifting and showing his pink underwear...or she called it, panties. She laughed, resulting in three points taken from her house. Eren on the other hand, was fumbling over many things.

People chucking notes at him, people whistling at him, and some calling him rude names. She actually sent an arrow at the butt face, or she called him Horseface, when Black wasn't looking.

Merida went off after that and hooked up with Rapunzel, and when they laughed together, Merida saw a future with each other. Then she mentally slapped herself, for being so cheesy. But maybe Punzie liked that...who knows?

Hiro was almost exactly like Hiccup. Small, witty, intelligent, and bossy. However, Hiro showed no interest in anything, just winging it. Hiccup had once lectured Hiro when he didn't pay attention in lessons.

The next day, they had lessons with Beta Gamma. They had to do a spell that levitated a certain object. Professor Beta Gamma squeaked out an order, but it came out more like a question. Jack knew he was known for being soft spoken. Jack was sitting next to Rapunzel, who was sitting next to Merida, who was sitting next to Hiccup.

Jack flicked his hand and said "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather simply rolled over.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Merida said, waving her arms wildly. She was given a makeshift wand.

"Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop. You are going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you are saying it wrong. Say Wing-ar-drium Levi-o-sa, and make the 'gar' nice and long." Hiccup snapped.

"Shut up, if you're so smart, you do it!" Merida challenged.

Hiccup simply nodded and did the spell, making the feather float above everyone.

"Oh, well done!" Beta Gamma clapped. "Ten points to Ravenclaw, thanks to Hiccup!"

Hiccup smirked at Merida, while she grumbled something.

Jack and Merida were walking out of lesson before she said something extremely rude. Jack even had a shocked look to his face.

"I don't understand why ANYONE would listen to that muggle born. He's such a bitch. I cannot believe him! I mean, it's not my fault his good-for-nothing mother died!" Merida stomped her foot.

Something bumped into Jack, and he looked at Hiccup. He was shocked to see that he was crying.

"I think he heard you..." Jack mumbled.

"Good for 'im!" Merida snapped. "He must've noticed he had no friends!" She yelled the last part.

Hiccup didn't turn up for the next three lessons, and didn't even come for the great hall for Halloween. He overheard Sasha telling her friend, Hanji, that Hiccup was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Thousands of live bats fluttered around the room. Everyone was having a good time when Professor Japan came hurrying in. No once noticed her, and she blew a horn. Everyone stopped at once.

"TROLL!" She shouted. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Japan then fainted.

Everyone was in an uproar, and it took several pink firecrackers from Professor Elinor's wand to calm everyone down for a tiny bit.

"Prefects! Lead your house to the dormitories!" She shouted.

Everyone obeyed. Jack remembered something, Hiccup. He told Merida to follow him, and so did Rapunzel. They stopped. A twelve foot Troll was lumbering around, and went inside a door. The saw a key, in the door. In one great leap, Jack closed the door and locked it. Jack was smiling and was going to go back upstairs with the two girls, when they heard it.

A scream. A loud, petrified scream.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted as he fumbled with the key.

Inside, was the Troll lumbering over Hiccup, who was crouched down under the sinks and screaming at top of his lungs. He then went inside the stalls, and the Troll swung his club, destroying all the stalls. Hiccup was actually hit by the club, and went flying to the wall where he crouched down again.

"Confuse it!" Jack cried to Merida.

Merida took out her bow, and shot a Blue Arrow, hitting the Troll in the back.

"Oi, PEA BRAIN!" Rapunzel shouted, taking out her wand.

Rapunzel flicked her wand and shouted something Jack couldn't hear from the roars of the Troll. Gold sparks flew out and set the Trolls face on fire. Sad monster flung his club everywhere, missing the four by inches.

Merida kept shooting Arrows, barely keeping the club away from them. Rapunzel grabbed a metal pipe and hit the toes, making the toe nails come off. Blue blood came out, and Jack just dodged everything. He sure as heck wouldn't die today. Merida instead shot a Red Arrow, and hit came out in three's, hitting the Troll, knocking his Club out of his hands.

Jack flicked his wand, and said the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell. The club floated up, and smashed against the Trolls head. He crumpled to the ground. They stayed quiet for about three minuets.

"Is...is it dead?" Hiccup broke the silence.

"I don't think so...It's just knocked out." Rapunzel said.

A sudden gasp made them all jump. They hadn't known about the ruckus they made. When Professor Elinor asked what had happened, no one talked. Merida hung her head in shame, Jack's eyes dropped, and Rapunzel was softly playing with her hair.

"I went to look for the Troll." Hiccup said.

Jack stared at him, shocked that Hiccup, out of all people, lied.

"I thought I can take the Troll myself, but I got to cocky and it was going to finish me off before Jack, Punzie, and Merida came. It's not their fault, It's mine." Hiccup said.

"Well..in that case, Mr. Granger, you are a foolish yet brave boy. Five points from Ravenclaw. On the other hand, five points each for Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." Professor Elinor said.

After that, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup were walking to the Gryffindor tower. Hiccup's hand slipped into Jack's.

"Thanks for saving me..." He whispered in Jack's ear.

"That's what friend are for." Jack smiled.

After that, Hiccup was officially Rapunzel's, Merida's, and Jack's friend.

* * *

**Idk why this took forever. It's really short, and I'm sorry, so any scenes with Harry having to go to Quidditch, will be replaced with either Merida's, Hiro's, or Jack's POV. Unless it's a real game and not pratice. Lol sorry. Until next time, and please...Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Match

As November rolled in, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the castle turned an Icy grey. If anyone told Jack he had Ice powers, he'd never believed them, but that's for later. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost. North was always on the grounds, defrosting the brooms.

Quidditch season was on. That meant Levi has begun his training. That also meant less time pranking people with Levi.

Jack had never been anymore lucky. It was awesome having Hiccup as a friend. He'd never thought he'd get through his homework without him. He also helped out everybody, especially Levi, who needed the extra help.

Hiccup became more relaxed about lying and breaking some rules with Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida. He also became more protective, and it rubbed off on Rapunzel as well, sometimes yelling at people to get her attention. But that was rare.

As they were walking on the frozen grounds, Hiccup conjured a small blue fire, which can be moved, put in a jam jar, and used offensively. They were sitting on the wall of the castle, and they saw Professor Black walking...not walking...but _limping._

He noticed Black looking at them, and Black limped to them. They huddled around the jar filled with the fire, probably thinking that it wouldn't be allowed.

"What have you got there?" Black growled.

"A book." Rapunzel said, showing him 'Quidditch through the ages'.

"Library book's aren't allowed outside school premises, give that here and five points from Gryffindor." Black snapped, taking the book away.

"He just made that up-" Merida began.

"But it's actually a rule. Sorry." Hiccup flushed from embarrassment.

Jack felt angry. He stood up and told the three that he wanted to ask if he can get his book back.

"Better you than me." All three said at once.

Jack sighed. He went to knock in the direction Black headed, on the door, when he saw the door slightly open. Black and Fredrikson were alone. Black's foot was bloody and twisted in an odd way. Jack was going to close the door, when-

"POTTER!" Came Black's voice.

_Crap... _Jack thought.

"I wanted to-"

"GET OUT! OUT!" He yelled.

Jack sprinted away. Jack whispered to the group what he saw and his assumption.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "No...He can't. I know he's not very nice and can be nasty, but that doesn't mean he'd go and try to steal something that Dumble was trying to protect."

"Honestly, Hiccup. Do you think all the teachers are Saints? I'm with Jack on this one." Merida snapped.

Jack went to bed with questions buzzing around his head. Some kid named Ken was snoring loudly, and that didn't help Jack sleep. If anything, it's Levi who should be in his position.

The next morning, Hiccup was trying to get Levi to eat something.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please? You have to eat!"

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Just a bit of toast?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"No."

"Potato?"

"...Just a tiny bit."

Jack chuckled.

By eleven o'clock, everyone was on the grounds, watching the soon-to-be game. Jack and Merida had carved the banner, Rapunzel and Potato Head drew, and Hiccup made a jinx that made the Python Dragon and Sphinx glow different lights. Levi was the only Slytherin on a Gryffindor team.

Sandy Hooks blew the whistle, and fifteen brooms rose up into the air on both sides. He blew the whistle again, and they were off.

"And there goes Misty Mayflower, passing the ball to Ariel Mayflower, who then passes to Snow White, the Gryffindor Captain. Ohh, she then passes back to Misty, who then tries to shoot it, but misses, and then Lena Hyena gets it, then passes to-oh she got blocked! Hm...There goes a Bludger towering to Levi Ackerman, who then dodges- Oh! That must've hurt bad...poor Jessica Rabbit...Anyway, Misty Mayflower tries to shoot, and - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Peter Pan yelled.

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor crowd.

"Budge up there." North's guff voice said.

Jack and Hiccup squeezed together to give North enough space.

"Been watching from meh hut, ye see? It's much 'etter in perzon." Was it just Jack, or did North's Russian accent began fading away?

They began watching the game. Levi was squinting, trying to see a clue about the 'Snitch'. Levi then saw it, a half-second of gold. He whizzed past everyone, and the seeker for Slytherin was up to his neck, trying to get the Snitch. They both weaved through the Colosseum...or was it an Arena? What ever it was, Levi and the Slytherin seeker was neck and neck.

**WHAM!**

An angry roar from Gryffindor was heard. Jessica Rabbit, the Slytherin Bludger, rammed into Levi on purpose. Levi was spun of course, hanging onto his broom for dear life.

"FOUL!" Gryffindor shouted.

Peter Pan spoke angrily to Jessica, and then the game resumed.

"Send her off! Red card!" Potato Head yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"In soccer, you get the red card and you're out of the game."

"But this isn't soccer..."

North was on Potato's side, however.

"Rabbit could've made Ackerman fall. Possibly to his death."

Levi's broom gave a sudden lurch, almost knocking him off. Levi tried to turn, but nothing happened. No one seemed to notice, until Levi's shout was heard. Said boy was hanging from his broom with one hand, the fingers slowly slipping. Instead of Gasping, Hiccup grabbed North's binoculars and looked at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Jack groaned.

"I knew it-Black..." Jack grabbed the binoculars and looked at Black.

He was moving his mouth, as if making a spell.

"He's doing something, jinxing the broom.." Hiro- who out of nowhere appeared- said, making Jack jump.

"Dude...don't ever do that." Jack said.

Before anyone could say another word, Hiccup ran through the crowd, Hiro following him. Jack returned to the game, watching Levi's broom vibrate violently.

Hiccup and Hiro ran through the crowd, and made it behind Black's seat.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarie._" Hiccup whispered.

A small flame was conjured and a yelp from Black proved that Hiccup did his job. The two kids went back to their seat, like nothing happened. It was enough, because Levi had climbed back onto his broom.

"You can look now, Eren." Merida said.

Eren had been sobbing into North's coat for the past ten minuets. Levi whizzed in different directions, before giving a horrible lurch and hit the ground on all fours- coughed- and something gold fell into his hands. Levi blinked.

"I got the Snitch!" Levi shouted, raising the Snitch in his hand.

The game ended in complete confusion.

Later on, Jessica roared with anger. She kept saying that "He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it!".

At the dormitories, Jack and the whole house of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, were partying.

"I saw it. Me, Hiro, and Hiccup saw it. Black was jinxing your broom." Jack explained.

"Rubbish." North said. "Black wouldn't do such a thing."

Everyone looked at each other. Jack decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past the Three-Headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he's been trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"...How do you know about Nico?" North asked-whispered.

"Nico?" Jack asked.

"Ye. The Three-Headed Hellhound. Bought him off of a Greel chappie named Hades. He says he's a shape-shifter." North said. "Now don' ask me any more questions. I cannot let ye know about what Nico is guarding, that's about Manny and Meatlug-"

"Aha! So there is a person named Meatlug involved?!" Rapunzel said.

North looked furious with himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Mirror of Eros

**Warning: Mild mention of abuse**

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke up to piles of snow and frost. The grand lake was frozen and the DunBroch twins were punished for bewitching snow balls to throw themselves onto Professor Japan. The few owls that fought through the sky were nursed back to health by either North or Hedia, who had healing magic.

No one could wait until the holidays arrived. While Gryffindor's common room had a roaring fire, everywhere else rattled with cold. Especially the freaking dungeons. Anyone can see their own breath. They all huddled close to their hot cauldrons.

"It's sad really," Guru said. "You don't have a family."

"Of course he does." Hiccup snapped.

"Not a loving one." Guru sneered.

Jack swears he can smack that smirk off Guru's bald-headed face. While Guru wasn't looking, Hiccup pulled out his wand and conjured a small spark of gold, which set the cauldron bubbling.

"Why thank you. You mu-" Guru started.

He didn't finish the though before the bubbling mass launched itself in his face. Everyone laughed, except the Slytherin's. Well, Minus Jack and Levi, who are in Slytherin.

Guru now had a knack for making rude comments on everyone. But he loved picking on Hiro and Hiccup. Hiccup just mostly kept away, while Hiro took the physical pain. Guru said it was easier to break each one with a different way, Hiccup being emotional and Hiro being physical.

But none of the jokes about Hiro or Hiccup were found funny. Infact, it just made everyone angry. Same with Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Eren, and Levi. After finding the jokes unfunny, Guru went back to mocking Jack for not having a 'proper' family.

Once they made it out of the dungeons, a large fig tree blocked their path. A loud puffing and two huge feet proved that North was behind it.

"What's he doing?" Rapunzel whispered.

"I don't know." Merida whispered back.

"Should we ask him?" Hiccup asked.

"I will." Jack said. "Need any help North?"

A gasp from North rang out. Jack looked behind the tree and ran away. The other three behind him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Jack made a movement with his hands. Hiccup flushed, Merida covered her eyes, and Rapunzel just stood there confused.

"Oh Thor..." Hiccup said, before holding his stomach.

Jack knew he wasn't going to Privet Drive for Christmas. He knew he wasn't wanted. Professor Elinor came around about a week ago with a list on how many people were going.

Jack signed it, Hiccup signed it, Merida signed it, and Rapunzel signed it. Hiro had never given an answer as to why he wasn't staying, Eren said he was going to Germany, Levi said he was going to France.

Jack thought this would be the best week ever.

The very next day, Hiccup and Hiro were talking about homework in the Great Hall. Hiro was roughly pushed down, while Hiccup was as well. Jack growled.

"I hate them." Jack said.

"It's nothing, Jack. Just a shove." Hiccup said.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's arm forcefully and pushed the sleeve up. "You call this a shove?" Jack pointed to a small bruise on Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup looked down, not wanting to look at it.

"Cheer up, 'ude. It nearly Christmas." Merida said.

"I don't care. I still hate them." Jack growled. "Hiccup...can you please go somewhere else? I'm going to talk to Merida and Rapunzel."

Hiccup nodded and Hiro and him both went off.

"So..." Merida said.

"I need to talk to you about Hiro." Jack plainly said.

"What about?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I've seen Hiro's body." Jack said. "Not in that way." He added.

Merida made a continue sign.

"Well, it was about three days ago. Like, he just told me 'Can I show you something?' And I was like 'Sure'. So he lifted his shirt and this huge mark was just there. And I ask him, 'Why do you have that?' and you know what he told me? 'Look what my dad did...'."

Merida nodded sadly, Rapunzel gasped.

"And then...it just seemed like he started drifting off every time I talked to him. And when I tried to snap my fingers, he flinched away. He even whispered 'I'm sorry'." Jack continued.

"And what do we do?" Merida asked.

"Stop him from going home, obviously." Jack deadpanned.

"But we can't force him. It's his choice." Rapunzel softly said.

"So you want him to probably get abused more?!" Jack snapped.

Rapunzel jumped a little, and Jack's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Punzie." Jack softly said back. "You're right. It's his choice whether he should go or not. But can we atleast try to persuade him not to go?"

Merida and Rapunzel nodded. Jack sighed in relief, they both agreed. Little did they know, Guru and his two lackers were listening. Guru chuckled to himself. This would be good...

It was Slytherins versus Hufflepuff three days later. Hufflepuff was smashed, barley even having twenty points. Levi yelled 'Get recked Hufflepuff!' before grabbing the Snitch.

It was the funniest line during the whole game. Everyone from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor cheered. Hufflepuff actually cheered too, and they agreed that it was just a game, and it was nothing to mad over. Slytherin was even more angry. Levi has gotten taller and stronger during the months. It would be a matter of time before Levi was taller than Jack, who was 5'0. The only first year taller than Jack was Merida, by three inches.

Meatlug was the word that made the gang search and search. Hiccup and Hiro were both reading books like flash, skimming through the books. Sometimes, they would get into a meeting, but it was only Hiro excluded. It was a plan to get Hiro not to go home.

A week passed, and Hiro didn't change his mind. Guru had been picking on Hiro more than anyone. The jokes had started becoming more and more disgusting and rude. No matter how much Jack or Toothless beat the absolute crap out of him, Guru doesn't get the message. Sometimes it was physical torture, and most of the times it was emotional torture. This third year named Baymax sent Hiro comforting letters and words. Sometimes it would be direct and other times it would be indirect. Jack convinced Baymax to spend more time with the group. Hiro and Baymax bonded the most.

However, it was hard to keep Baymax away from Hiro when he was around the Ravenclaws. Although Ravenclaw is the smartest house, most of them are very limited on intelligence. Narrow-minded if you must.

During library hours, Hiccup pulled the books in category. Merida just pulled books at random. Jack went off to the restricted area. The Librarian- Sabrina - hushed him out of there, and Jack went off without a word.

When Hiro's time to leave came, he asked something of Jack and the group.

"Will you continue to look even after I've left?" He asked. "Promise me you will."

"I promise." Jack said.

Hiro hugged everyone good-bye, and then stammered when it was Baymax's turn. Hiro just ran into Baymax's open arms. Hiro and Baymax hugged for a while, before Jack coughed.

"Oh right..." Hiro chuckled. "Bye!"

Hiro boarded the train.

During the Christmas week, Merida began teaching Jack how to play Wizard Chess. It was exactly like Muggle Chess, but the figurines were real. So it was like sending them to battle.

On Christmas eve, a feast was made. It was the biggest out of the last two holidays- Halloween and Thanksgiving. Jack remembers Thanksgiving like the back of his hand.

Everyone was happy. Everyone had no worries. The food had been delicious. Hiccup stuffed himself with over 60 plates. He and Sasha competed to see who can eat the most. Hiccup won. Jack and everyone had made jokes and it was actually pretty funny.

Jack smiled to himself during the feast. Then he got grape juice in his face. Hiccup did a spit-tank because of a joke Merida made. But the beginning of the day meant something to Jack.

_"Good morning..." Merida sleepily said to Jack as he entered the dorm._

_"Hey." Rapunzel said, handing Jack a present._

_Jack unwrapped it and inside was a staff. Jack looked up at Punzie, who smiled in return._

_"Don't think we don't know that you have powers without your wand." Hiccup knowingly smirked. "We decided to give you a staff instead of a wand to control it. I asked Shrek over the week and he sent this yesterday. It's a seven foot staff. Inside is made from Sapphire. Made from Oak."_

_Jack's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. He put down the staff, hugged Merida-Rapunzel-and Hiccup tightly._

_"Thank you." Jack said._

_Jack was going to try it out, before Hiccup's hand smacked his away._

_"Jack, promise me you wont use it for your own misdeeds." Hiccup sternly told him. "You're going to need alot of practice."_

_"Yeah, whatever 'mom'." Jack jokingly said. _

_Jack lifted the staff and a few snowflakes appeared from the Sapphire in the middle of the hook. Merida then shoved a sweater in Jack's face, saying it was from her father, Fergus. She told Jack that Fergus was extremely tall. Jack shuddered. Elinor was a tall woman, Merida was a tall girl, and he couldn't even think of how tall Fergus would be._

_Hiccup argued that his father was probably taller. Merida seriously doubted this, and they went off into their own argument. Jack was terrified. _

_He didn't even know his own sexuality, but he was pretty sure he liked Hiccup. From what Hiccup was saying, Stoick would rip Jack in half if said boy did anything bad to Hiccup. It's the same with Toothless, but Bunnymund started hanging around him more often. Jack was 99.99% sure Bunnymund was crushing._

_All in all, the group - plus Baymax - had so much fun._

Jack smiled at the memory. He even remembered the Invisibility Cloak he got from Unkown.

Everyone from the Slytherins fell asleep, but not Jack. He was the only one not asleep. Jack put on his Cloak, and he felt more alive. It was as if Hogwarts' castle revealed all it's secrets. Now came the question.

Should he wake Merida? But that would mean going through the girls Dorm, and Jack didn't want to. His thoughts were shut down when Merida was at the front of Gryffindor's empty painting.

"What took ye so long?" Merida asked. "I waited for a 'reaking hour!"

"Sorry..." Jack said.

Merida and Jack then began wandering around the castle. They came in a room with a giant mirror. Jack and Merida slipped out of the Cloak and made their way to the mirror.

On the edge, it said, "I know what you most want deep inside your heart. For I am the Mirror of Eros."

Jack scoffed. He looked in mirror and had to double take. He saw a woman, with sparkling white hair, and a man with shining bronze hair. They both looked at Jack, and Jack had a very blurred memory about the two people. Those people were his parents.

"Merida...I see my parents." Jack said, wiping his eyes from his spilling tears.

"What? No 'aye." Merida said, and pushed Jack out of the way, before smiling.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don' see yer parents, but I do see myself with a child...and someone special. It's like I 'ave me very won family." Merida said, laughing halfheartedly.

They both took turns seeing the mirror, before a cough was heard. Jack jumped and Merida took out her bow.

"No need to arm yourself, my dear DunBroch. I am merely here to see what you two are doing." It was Manny Dumble.

To Jack, he sounded like candy. Sweet candy.

"If you know, this is the Mirror of Eros. The Greek god of Love and Attraction. Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Appearance. This Mirror is said to know what's deep in your heart, and make it an image. For you, Jack, it was your parents. For Merida, it was a family with her loved one." Dumble explained.

"What about you sir. What do you see?" Merida asked.

Manny chuckled before answering, "I see a bright future for Hogwarts."

Jack doubted this, but didn't say anything.

"It's late you two. You'd best be off. If anyone ask's, I'll make an excuse." Dumble smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

Jack and Merida nodded, slipped into the Cloak, and left.

As Jack tried to go to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what Manny Dumble actually saw.

**Demon: Yay!**

**Steam: I was listening to music. It awesome.**

**Fire: It's called Break Free by Ariana Grande.**

**Steam: Hey, is it just me, or does Cat look like Ariana Grande?**

**Demon & Fire: ...Please tell me this is sarcasm?**

**Steam: It is. What am I? Blonde?**

**Demon: Anyway, I was wondering if any of you wanted to know the heights of the characters mention during this book. No? Too bad.**

**Jack: 5'0**

**Merida: 5'3**

**Rapunzel: 4'10**

**Hiccup: 4'8**

**Toothless: 4'11 & half**

**Bunnymund: 4'10**

**Hiro: 4'7**

**Baymax: 5'5**

**Fergus: 7'1 (Yes...)**

**Stoick: 7'3 (Obviously)**

**Elinor: 6'5 (Tall woman she is..)**

**Manny Dumbe: 6'2 (With high-heeled boots: 6'6)**

**North: 12'9 (We were going for taller, but nah)**

**Meatlug: ...**

**Uncle Clayton: 5'9**

**Aunt Mulan: 5'6**

**Lucifer: 5'0 & half**

**Jacklyn: ...**

**Burgi: ...**

**Dagur: 5'2**

**Pitchner: 6'3**

**Sandy: 5'3**

**Levi: 4'11**

**Eren: 4'8**

**Demon: All those characters, I'm stoping there.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meatlug

**Warning: Mention of abuse**

* * *

The next day, after Christmas break, Hiro and Levi came back. Eren waltzed over to the Gryffindor table. Merida and Jack shared their views about the Mirror of Eros.

Rapunzel wanted more answers, Eren began lecturing them about being more careful, Levi wanted to go to it, and Hiccup had a different view of things.

Hiccup was torn between the horror of Jack going out of bed after hours three nights in a row, and the disappointment of not finding out who Meatlug is. The gang went back to looking through books, trying so hard to find the word 'Meatlug' in it.

Practice had begun again, so Levi had no time to. Levi came back with bad news: Black was going to referee.

"Don't play." Jack said at once.

"Pretend your sick." Hiro suggested.

"Say you've broken your leg." Rapunzel continued.

"Really break yer leg." Merida said.

"Can't, I don't have a reserve and if I back out, Gryffindor will lose." Levi sadly said.

At that very moment, Eren had toppled into the tower dorm. It was a miracle how, since his legs had been glued together. Everyone toppled over in laughter, except Hiccup, who stood up and did the counter curse.

"Who did this?" Hiccup sternly glared.

"Malfoy." Eren said. "I saw him outside the library and he said he needed someone to practice on."

"Go to Professor DunBroch!" Hiccup said. "Report him!"

Eren sadly shook his head. "Can't. Don't want to get more in trouble with him.

Levi said something in his ear, that no one could hear. What ever he said, made him blush madly. Merida spoke, however.

"Ye 'ave to stand up for yourself! Or outsmart 'im, you are in Ravenclaw, ain't ye you wee lamb?" Merida said. "You just let people step over you."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're worth ten Malfoys." Jack said, handing Eren a chocolate frog. "Don't let anyone else put you down."

Eren's face cracked a smile.

"Thanks...I'll go to bed...D'you want the card?" He said.

And so Eren walked off, while Jack stared at the card.

"Dumble...I've gotten this." Jack said, before turning it around.

Jack gasped. Everyone looked at him.

"I've found him!" He whispered. "I've found Meatlug!"

Jack read:

_Manny Dumble is widely known for defeating the dark witch known as Maleficent. He is also known for finding the twelve uses for Dragon Blood, with his companion Meatlug._

Hiccup jumped up. He hadn't looked excited since the time they got marks for their homework.

"Wait right here!" Hiccup dashed off to the Ravenclaw tower.

It took about fifteen minuets before Hiccup came back, with an old, Giant, heavy, book.

"I've been doing some light reading..." Hiccup panted.

"Light?" Baymax muttered in amazement.

Hiccup flipped through the pages until he stopped on page and read out loud.

_The ancient study of Alchemy was used to make the Sorcerer's Stone. The Stone was able to turn metal into pure gold, and was made to be able to make the Elixer of Life. The Elixer of Life was exactly that, the drinker was given immortality.  
_

_The stone was made by Meatlug, an Alchemist who now lives in Virginia with his wife and two children._

"See?" Hiccup said.

"The hellhound must be guarding the stone!" Rapunzel squeaked.

"No wonder. This Stone makes ye Immortal. Now we know why Black 'anted to steal it. Anyone would 'ave." Merida said.

The next morning in Defense against the Dark Arts, while copying down notes, Jack had told Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup that Levi will be playing against Slytherin.

"I wish the best of luck to him." Rapunzel said.

Levi was getting more and more nervous as the match kept getting nearer and nearer. He thrashed Slytherin once, and thrashed Hufflepuff, but this Slytherin match was more deadly, since more practice.

Black had been getting more and more nasty towards the group, and it really put Levi down.

The day of the match, they all got seats in the front row, eager to watch Levi thrash Slytherin again. Hiccup had taught them how to use the Leg-Locker Curse in case Black tried anything to hurt Levi.

Something hard poked Merida in the back of her head, just as Hiccup finished saying the Curse, "_Locomotor Mortis_".

"OW!"

"Sorry DunBroch, couldn't see you." Guru smirked at his friends.

He sat down next to Jack.

"I wanna see how long Ackerman will stay on his broom. Anyone wanna bet? What about you, DunBroch?" He said loudly, after a few minuets.

Merida didn't say anything, but secretly gripped the handle of her bow.

"You know how they choose people for Gryffindor? It's people they feel sorry for. Like: Ackerman. His family doesn't pay any mind to him. Dunbroch's, they are poor. You'd be in the team too, Yeager, you've got no brains." Guru insulted.

Eren went bright pink in his seat. "I'm worth ten of you, Malfoy."

"Yeager, if brains were gold, you'd still be poorer than DunBroch." Guru yawned.

"I swear, Malfoy, one more damn word-" Merida began.

"Merida - Levi!" Hiro suddenly said.

"What? Where?" She asked.

Levi had done a spectacular dive, drawing cheers from the crowd. Hiccup stood up, fingers crossed in his mouth, as Levi sped towards the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, DunBroch. Ackerman's found some money for you." Guru sneered.

That was enough to send Merida over the cliff. Before Guru knew what was happening, Merida was ontop of him, punching his face in.

"Come one, Levi! Win this for Me!" Hiccup screamed.

He had no idea what was going on under his seat, Merida punching the crap out of Guru. Black turned in his broom, and something gold flew past him, then so did Levi, his palm outstretched. Levi caught the Snitch in his hand, and before anyone can cheer, Hiccup started screaming so loud, it drowned everything else.

After a few awkward minuets, Hiccup looked around.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

No one answered.

"You're all killjoys..." Hiccup sat down.

Merida noticed that Black spit bitterly on the ground near Levi.

Levi had never been more happier. During the party in the Gryffindor dorm, Jack and Hiro started taking people to dance with them. Jack took Hiccup and Hiro took Baymax. Merida took Rapunzel and Levi took Eren. Dance begun, guess who won?

Hiro and Baymax.

The two danced like they were one. Levi and Eren were just everywhere, Merida and Rapunzel barely danced, and Jack and Hiccup did more giggling than dancing.

As for winning, Hiro and Baymax got Pumpkin Juice dumped on. Jack noticed something drip from Hiro's face, and said boy pushed his bangs to cover his left eye.

When the party ended, Jack confronted Hiro.

"Why do you cover your left eye?" He said.

"..." Hiro choose to stay quiet.

Jack pushed Hiro's bangs behind his ear.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go back home." Jack sighed.

Hiro hanged his head.

"Do..you have more?" Jack asked softly, mentioning the bruises.

"Yes." Hiro didn't even lift his shirt an inch before Jack saw a large mark near his pants line.

"Who..?" Jack began, not wanting to finish.

"...I'd rather not say." Hiro said.

"You'd have to tell someone."

"I'll tell Baymax. But I don't think he'll take it to well."

"Does it hurt, very much?"

"Yes."

"Does he...?" Jack didn't want to finish.

"Y-Yes." Hiro's eyes filled with tears before Jack hugged him.

As Hiro sobbed, Jack's head skimmed with thoughts. Who does this? Why do they do it?

Hiro suddenly hugged tighter, before whispering "Promise you will never leave me alone."

"I promise." Jack whispered, and nuzzled his face in the Ravenette's hair.

_I'll find out who does this to you...And You'll be safe._

**Steam: Awww, there you go people, a fluffy Jaciro (Jack x Hiro)  
**

**Demon: I have two questions. **

**Does anyone watch Black Lagoon? Hansel and Gretel are legit terryfing. **

**Can anyone PM me so they can tell me why can't I see my own stories in the full fandom? You should know what I'm talking about.**

**Fire: I feel so bad for Hiro Hamada. Poor him...**

**Demon: Yeah. He's just so cute.**

**Steam: Moving on. Does anyone want a pregnancy in Book two or Book three. Hint: It's someone we know. **


	14. Chapter 14: Norbert

Japan, however, were braver than they thought. She did get paler and thinner, but didn't seem close to cracking yet.

Everytime they passed the third door past the armor room, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel would stick their ear to the door and listen for growling. Sure enough, growling happened time to time, which ment Black wasn't anywhere near the Stone. Whenever Jack passed Japan, he would give her a small smile, whish she returned. Merida would snap at those who bad mouthed Japan.

Hiccup had other things in mind. He studied like no tomorrow for the test in June. It was April, near the Easter Holidays. Like Christmas, students will be able to go back home. Hiro had automatically said he needed to go back home, apologizing to Jack. Jack begged Hiro not to go, but Hiro simply said it would get worse if he didn't go back.

Most of the free time was used in the library, the group helping each other with homework and study. The teachers had given them mounds of homework, and Jack didn't think he'd ever finish without Hiro and Hiccup around. The easy part, though, was that Hiccup got really frustrated and went and did everyone else's homework if they didn't finish the first part. The easiest homework was from Elinor, who had given her class a bump down because of Levi Ackerman.

"I'll never remember this..." Jack groaned one day, throwing his feather on the table. "I'm boorreedd."

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Hiccup said, not taking his eyes off of Jack's homework.

Jack had an idea. He took out his staff, created a small snowball, and threw it at Hiccup. Hiccup's head shivered once, before Hiccup growled.

"You're dead." Hiccup said, taking out his wand and shot purple flames at Jack.

Jack screamed as he ran around the castle of Hogwarts. He finally caught sight of Baymax, who he hid behind.

"Help me.." Jack panted.

"Get back here! I'm not finished!" Hiccup yelled, before sending a beam of yellow.

It hit Jack in his stomach, and said boy toppled over in laughter.

"W-W-What d-d-did you do...?!" Jack said, laughing hard.

"My revenge." Hiccup smirked, before stalking away.

The next day, North had asked the group if they stopped looking for Meatlug. Merida shook with laughter, before saying they found out who he is ages ago.

"We also know he made the Sor-" North cut Rapunzel off.

"Don' go saying it out loud!" He exclaimed.

"What's guarding the Stone other than Nico?" Jack questioned.

"SHHH!" North whispered.

North stalked away, his right hand behind his back.

"What do you think he was hiding behind his back?" Hiro said thoughtfully.

"I bet it has something to do with the Stone." Rapunzel said.

"I'm going to check out the section he was in." Hiccup said.

He came back a second later, with three books in his hands. He dropped them on the table.

"Dragons." Hiccup whispered dreamily.

"Isn't Toothless a Anthro of a Dragon?" Hiro said.

"Yeesss." Hiccup gave that school girl giggle.

"Do you like Dragons?"

"Of course."

"Do you like Toothless then?"

"Yes." Hiccup said without a second thought.

"In that way?"

"Maybe."

"That's enough proof."

"Whatever," Hiccup brushed it off. "Isn't it illegal to have Dragons? In Ardrelle, are there even dragons?"

"Yeah. There are Nightfury's, Bulgarian Ice Thunders, and the rarest, The Bewilderbeast." Hiro confirmed.

"Dude, you're extremely smart. Are you Asian?" Merida asked.

Hiro looked somewhat offended. "I'm Japanese. That's a stereotype!"

"Sorry..." Merida said.

The next day, Hiro had to go home.

"Be safe." Rapunzel said.

Jack had told the group. He didn't tell Baymax though.

"Yeah. Wouldn' want ye to look like a totmato when ye get back." Merida said.

"Don't you mean Tomato?" Hiccup corrected.

"Bah, It's the same thing." Merida chuckled.

"Anyway, if something happens, send me a letter. Here, take Hedia with you." Jack said.

"But-!" Hedia began.

"No buts. Protect Hiro would ya?" Jack said.

Hedia nodded, and they both went on the train. That was what Jack thought the last time he'd see Hedia.

The next day, mounds of homework had to be done by end of Easter break. Each time there is a break, no one would have lessons, thankfully. Hiccup literally did everyone's homework in under one hour. The only homework he had trouble with was Baymax's. Since he was a third year, his was harder. but Hiccup still did it.

Jack groaned. Once Easter was over, Jack expected mounds upon mounds of homework. As Merida and Rapunzel played Chess, Hiccup began sketching. Jack looked at it. It was beautiful, a perfect Robin.

North had already hatched the egg. It looked...White with Gray. Hiccup confirmed it was a Florescent Dragon, rare in his hometown of Berk. The group began counting off Dragons found in their homeland.

"Jack-Rabbit, Florescent, Fire, Thunder, and Gold." Levi said. "Those are the Dragons you can find in France."

"Uh...Welsh Irel, Mermia, and Dues-Arie." Eren said. "In Germany."

"So much." Hiccup said. "In Berk."

"You don't find any." Merida sadly said. "In Scotland."

"..." Rapunzel stayed quiet.

Jack didn't know what to say either. He was sure there had to be Dragons. Since North had said once that there were Dragons In Swilly.

Easter break was over in three days. Hiccup had done all the homework, and everyone just chilled up in the Gryffindor dorm. Levi's eyes flared at a mess near the entrance, and everyone went outside. Few minuets later, They went inside.

"I have OCD." Levi stated.

Two days later, Levi had to go to practice. Gryffindor was facing off against Ravenclaw. Although they had smarts, most weren't very good at flying with a broom.

Hiro came back the end of Easter break, thankfully still intact. Lessons would begin in the next day, so the group went and played hide and seek out in the fields. Hedia had came to play as well, being the seeker. It took a while for her to find someone. Since Hiro was the smallest, he hid very well, often sneaking away to find another place.

That sneaky bastard.

After Hedia had found everyone, they went and played some other game. They also had matches, to see who would win. In teams, however.

At first it was Jack and Hiccup versus Merida and Rapunzel. Jack and Hiccup won.

Then came Merida and Rapunzel versus Levi and Eren. Merida and Rapunzel won.

Levi and Eren versus Hiro and Baymax, Hiro and Baymax won.

Merida and Rapunzel versus Hiro and Baymax, Hiro and Baymax won.

Jack and Hiccup versus Hiro and Baymax, Jack and Hiccup won.

They both cheered.

The next day, Lessons began. Black had gone very nasty towards the group. DunBroch only gave lessons that interacted. Bo Peep gave lessons that contribute to mythical plants. Sabrina just gave no lessons, giving the option to her students to read or draw.

At free period, Jack and the other three went down to North's- wanting to see the baby dragon. They went inside, ate and began playing with the baby.

"Ain't he purrty?" Merida cooed.

"..." No one answered.

Jack was going to ask something, when North's face seemed to be drained from colour.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

North lumbered over to the window, and stared outside.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid - runnin' up to the castle."

Something about Guru's smirk made Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup very nervous. Maybe he had already told someone of Norbert, the Dragon North called.

North had agreed to let Hiccup's older brother - Hendrick - keep Norbert in Romania, where he was currently at studying Dragons there. On Wednesday night, Hiccup and Jack were in the dorm, reading. The dorm door was flung open and Merida took off Jack's Invisibility Cloak, holding her hand to her chest.

"It bloody bit me!" Merida said, showing them the bloody hand. "North 'ad told me off for 'scaring' 'im! I swear, by his logic, Norbert is the most fluffiest bunny ever."

Something tapped on the window.

"Hedia!" Jack said, opening the window and letting her in.

Hedia flew over to Hiccup, and gave him a scroll.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I'd be happy to take Norbert off North's hands. But the problem is, we can't be seem carrying an illegal dragon. Send a reply to confirm that we'd meet on Saturday and at Midnight. Me and a few others will carry the Dragon to Romania._

_Love, Hendrick._

They all agreed to this. Anything to get Malfoy off their backs.

The next week, Merida's hand went to the size of a small balloon. Jack didn't think it would be very safe to go to Madam Mirage. Would she recognize the dragon bite?

After Merida got her hand reduced, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I left the note in a book that Malfoy took." He said.

Jack groaned.

Saturday came very slowly. When the night came around, Hiccup and Jack went downstairs, before Jack had to go upstairs to get Merida and Rapunzel. Norbert had came aswell, and it bit Jack twice in the leg. Hendrick and three other men met them ontop of a tower. Hiccup jumped like three feet into the air and hugged his brother.

"Nice to see you too Hiccup." He said, and Jack thought his voice sounded like the booming of a rock.

But that was just him.

After a few minuets of talking, the three men loaded Norbert on a suspending rope. Hendrick hugged Hiccup good-bye, and waved to the others as well. Jack was pretty sure that Norbert would go safely, before something red shot through the sky. It missed Norbert by inches, and Hendrick pulled out his wand, before sending a beam of red himself. Jack took out his staff, and looked down at the scene. Multiple men dressed in black had their wands out, shooting red beams from the tip.

"Should I?" Jack questioned out loud.

"Mmmhmm." Merida said, before taking out her own Bow.

Jack mounted his staff, the Sapphire glowing a bright blue. He stayed close enough to shoot icicles at the men, but stayed far away enough to not be seen. Merida had amazing shot accuracy. In three hits, she took down three of the six men. The other three looked up, and then began shooting green beams at the place where Merida was shooting. The beams missed her by five feet. Jack flew past the three men and then froze them in place.

The Hogwarts Professor's will deal with them the next day.

* * *

**Demon: Yay!**

**Steam: Kitty, I asked what book. Lol.**

**Fire: Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Forbidden

Things could have not been any worse.

Carl Fredrickson had caught them and brought them to Professor Elinor's office. They sat down, waiting for any word. Hiccup was trembling, Merida looked like she was going to cry, Rapunzel was actually crying, and make up stories flew around Jack's head, each more feeble than the last. He didn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They had been cornered. There was no way Professor DunBroch would fall for any lie. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak and the four would be packing their bags already.

Had Jack thought that it couldn't get any worse? He was wrong. Professor Dunbroch came into the room leading Eren.

"Jack!" Eren burst out. "I was trying to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

Jack violently shook his head to shut Eren up, but Professor DunBroch saw it. She stalked over to the four, and she seemed more likely to breathe fire than Norbert.

"Explain yourselves. This. Instant." She growled.

It was the first time Hiccup had never spoken to a teacher, he just stared at his slippers.

"I've gotten a good idea on what's goin' on." Said Professor DunBroch. "It won't take a genius to work things out. You four fed Guru Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon to get him out of bed and get into trouble. I've already caught 'im. I suppose you think it's funny that Yeager heard the story and believed it?"

Jack tried to speak without words to Eren, who looked stunned and hurt.

"I am disgusted. Fifty points _away_ from each house." Professor breathed in sharply. "All of you will have detention tomorrow."

250 points gone. Since Eren and Hiccup were from the same house, that meant 100 points away. That put Ravenclaw in last place. Jack cannot even sleep with his guilt. Like the rest, he dreaded morning.

The next day, Ravenclaw saw that the hourglass had barely anything in it. They first thought it was a mistake, then stories came around. Ravenclaw began turning on Hiccup and Eren. Slytherin, Gryffindor, and even Hufflepuff also began turning on them for no reason. Out of anyone, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Levi, Hiro stayed on their side.

Hiro never got any attention anyway, but Hiccup began shrinking away. He barley raised his hand in lesson's and kept his head down. He also did basically anything anyone told him to, and Jack had once tried to talk him out of that.

Levi had once tried to resign, but the Quidditch team leader had yelled at him.

Jack was almost glad exams weren't far away. With all the extra study they have done, it's like any question could be answered. That night, Jack dreamt something weird.

_"No...I don't want to..." Whimpered a voice._

_It almost sounded like the person was being threatened._

_"It-It hurts..." It whimpered._

_?_

_"Stop...It hurts..." _

_Then came a blood curling scream._

_"STOP...STOP, IT HURTS!"_

"Jack?" Hiccup questioned silently.

Jack woke up in cold sweat. He looked around, he was in the Great Hall for breakfast. Wait, so it wasn't night? Jack groaned and he held his throbbing head.

"I must've blacked out or something. I remember nothing." Jack said.

Behind Hiccup, Rapunzel studied him.

"You must've had a flash back. You said you blacked out? I think someone is sending you an image. I think they call it...?" She said.

"Empath." Hiro finished. "Some people say they can see visions and others as well. Sometimes being powerful enough to send visions to others."

Jack stared at him. Hiro stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

After a few moments, something wet splashed on Jack's face. Vomit rolled down his face, and he looked up. Hiro was throwing up, and Hiccup was trying to clam him down. They were the only ones left, since it was a free period.

"Levi- go get Madam Mirage." Rapunzel said.

Levi hurried to get her, and in about five minuets he came running back. Hiro hadn't stopped vomiting. Hiccup had tears in his eyes, but he looked as if he'd die if it rolled down.

After ten more minuets, Hiro had stopped vomiting, and Madam Mirage said something was wrong with his stomach. Hiro hesitated before saying it was probably something he ate. This sent a flurry of questions.

That night, Eren had met up with Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida in the front of the Castle. Malfoy was there, and Jack almost forgot that he also had detention. Carl had told them to follow him.

"In my opinion, Hard work and pain are the best teachers. They show you to be grateful for what you have." He grumbled.

"That's completely irrelevant." Hiccup muttered.

As they marched across the field, Eren kept sniffing. Jack wondered how hard the punishment would be, since Carl was so enlightened.

"Is that you Carl?" A sudden voice said.

Jack's heart rose. If it was with North, it wouldn't be so bad.

"'bout time. I've been waiting for half an' hour. You alright there, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup? Oh, and yer too Eren."

"I'm not going in there." Malfoy said, and Jack was glad to hear the panic in his voice.

Carl had long been gone. North gave a small laugh.

"Nothin' will hurt ye with me an' Trixie." He said.

"I want Trixie." Malfoy said, eying the horns.

"Alrigh', but I warn yeh, she's a bit of a coward." North said. "Alright, teams of three."

"But what about me!" Eren asked.

"...Come wit' us."

And there they went. Following the trail of silver blood. Unicorn blood, North said.

"Is it even possible to hurt a Unicorn?" Jack asked himself, before sighing. "Nah, Hiccup has told me that it's not easy to catch a Unicorn. He said they are the most powerful in magic. And possibly the fastest."

"Can you stop talking to yourself, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

As they continued walking, Jack saw something on the floor. It was pale, and slightly larger than him. A hooded figure squatted next to it. Further inspection meant that the figure was _eating _the thing. Even further inspection meant that the thing on the ground was the Unicorn.

"**AAAAAAAHHHH!**"

The scream came from Malfoy, and he bolted. Trixie hot on his heals. The figure slowly lifted it's head and stared directly at Jack. Silver blood dripped down from it's pale mouth. It stood, and drifted slowly towards Jack. Said boy couldn't move. His scar was searing, and partly blind, he staggered backwards. Jack tripped on a tree root and fell on his bottom.

The hooded figure was slowly getting closer, and it's mouth opened, as if it was gonna eat him. Jack grabbed a stone, and threw it. It hit the figure, but did little to nothing to stop it. Jack tried to get up, but fell to his knees. Jack couldn't take it anymore, and he gripped his hair, letting out a strangled scream.

He closed his eyes, and white filled the blackness. After a few moments of screaming, Jack opened his eyes. He double took everything. The entire forest clearing was frozen, as if it was made of ice in the first place.

"Jack!" Someone shouted behind his back.

Jack turned, before something small shoved into him. Hiccup moved backwards, before having a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You look...different." Hiccup said.

Jack looked at his reflection in the ice. Half his hair had strands of white and his skin was pale. Before that, Jack's skin was a tiny bit darker than this now pale skin.

"W-What happened?" Hiccup whisper-asked.

"I-I saw this figure eating the Unicorn...and Malfoy ran away...and then this happened..." Jack looked around.

After a walk and talk to the dorm, Jack shook Merida awake. She had apparently left them behind. Jack couldn't stop pacing.

"Jafar wants that stone...so Black is going to get it for him...maybe that hooded figure was Jafar."

"Don' say his name, ye idiot!" Merida shouted.

It was as if Jafar could hear him.

"I think Jafar is coming back..." Jack said.

"Stop sayin' 'is name!" Merida hissed.

"Jack, they say Manny Dumble is the only person You-Know-Who ever feared. Maybe he isn't coming back." Hiccup said.

But the light of day stopped all conversation. They all went back to their own dorms and went to sleep.

Jack just hoped he wouldn't black out the next morning.

* * *

**Demon: Omg. I'm so sorry this took way too long.**

**Steam: *Types on laptop***

**Fire: What you doin'?**

**Steam: Writing on my account.**

**Demon: Oh yeah, Steam has a new account. It's called...?**

**Steam: ObssessedStoryWriter**

**Fire: Check out her stories.**

**Demon: *Winks* Hiro throwing up may be a hint *Wink***


End file.
